What The French Toast!
by JelloGirl323
Summary: Here is the new and improved What The French Toast. ((Me and my best friend get transported to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe. And things get turned upside down)) Parings: BakuraXOc, KaibaXOc
1. Prolouge

JG: Hey Guys! Here's the new and improved What The French Toast! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own anything with the exception of Nicky and Shanna.

* * *

Prolog:

I giggled as my friend told me a joke, and a very poor one at that. I looked around the bus; not very many people were on yet. Then again me and my friend always get on the bus early. "Mickey are you even listing?" Shanna asked, but when I didn't say anything she shouted in my ear.

"Gahh! What did you do that for?!" I asked rubbing my ears.

"Now that I got your attention; what are you doing tomorrow?" She asked smirking at me.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What I normally do; go home get on the computer and read manga and watch anime until my parents kick me off. Why?"

She just shrugged "I don't know, I was just wondering. Don't you have any thing better to do?"

I smirked "no."

She just bused her self with putting her backpack on. Sighing I did the same.

When we neared my street Shanna got up and said "attention all passengers put up your freaking windows!" no one payed her any attention though. Growling she said "they have no respect; their out of my five." I just rolled my eyes. Unfortunately for me she saw what I did "And just for that you are out of my five!" She said.

Making me, yet again, roll my eyes. "How many times have I been out of your five and in again?" I asked amused.

She just glared at me. "Just put up your window."

Smirking, I did what she said "Yes _your majesty._" This earned me another glare. "Thanks Mr. Bus driver sir." I said when I got off, he nodded politely and that was it.

Walking home we talked about our current obsession; Yu-Gi-Oh! I remember when she got me into Yugioh. What a fun time _that _was. Preoccupied with debating the series we consequently didn't notice what knocked us both out.

'_Man, I really should pay attention to my surroundings.'_ I thought as I was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

JG: Well? Was it okay? Did you like the changes? R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 1

JG:

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 Owns nothing, except for Mickey and Shanna

* * *

Hearing voices I opened my chocolate brown eyes. My bones aching, I slowly sat up. Then my eyes went wide, _Where am I? This is defiantly not my home town. Okay…okay…calm down. Calm Down. Be cool Nicky be cool. _ I took a deep breath and looked around at my surroundings.

I seemed to be in a hospital. Well that's what it smelled like, but it looked different than any hospital I had ever been in. It looked more…oriental. Asian. The walls had pictures of beautiful landscapes and very Japanese looking drawings. Also the medical equipment had conj on it.

Looking around I found out that this wasn't a private room, but a shared one. And who was on the other bed looking at me with a mixture of confusion and annoyance on her face? Shanna.

"Hey," I said smiling. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Mickey, where are we?" Shanna asked un-amused.

"Well, I'd say that I am right here and you are there. Unless you are a ghost." I looked at her skeptically. "You're not dead are you?" Picking up a pillow from her bed she threw it at my face. I ducked and smirked at her. "Honey you need to work on your aim."

"Where are we?" Shanna asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes! Of course! Ask Nicky, she knows everything!" I said sarcastically. She glared at me and I smirked. "Honestly Shanna I have no idea. Though, a hospital in some Asian country would be my best guess. Most likely Japan or China."

She looked around and nodded. "Excellent deduction Sherlock."

I laughed. "Dork."

Just then a doctor came in. she had long black hair with warm honey eyes. She wore plain white scrubs.

"Ah, I see that you are awake. My name is Misaki. I am the nurse that will be looking after you." She said smiling warmly.

I blinked. '_shouldn't she be speaking another language and not English? Or is she speaking another language and it just translates in my head as English? Man this is confusing.'_ I thought with a slight wince. "Hello Misaki" I said politely hoping she understood me.

It seemed as though she did. Well, she smiled at least. That's good. I think.

Shanna looked up. "Could you please tell us where we are?"

Misaki turned to her and smiled. "Why you are in Chiyu (1) Hospital in Domino Japan Miss."

'_Japan? Sweeeeet! Wait! Did she just say 'Domino Japan'? That's strange last time I checked there was no such city as Domino in Japan. Unless you count…'_ My eyes widened at the thought. '_That can't be possible. Yu-Gi-Oh isn't real. It's just an Anime/Manga.'_

Shanna looked over at me with wide eyes. She seemed to get the implications just as I did. Just as we were about to ask something another person came in.

He was tall and was wearing white scrubs too, although they seemed different…More, doctor-ish. '_Doctor-ish'_ I thought with a snort. '_Wow, good going Nicky you've created a new word. No, no… focus. Focus Nicky.' _ I berated myself for loosing focus. Again.

"It seems that the foreigners are awake, good." He commented looking at us. "I am Doctor Kouhei, and I am the one that will be over seeing your stay. Might I ask how are you are feeling?"

"Fine Sir." I said with a small smile. Shanna rose an eyebrow at the 'respectful' tone in my voice.

"_Sir?"_ She mouthed. I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"If I may," Doctor Kouhei broke in with a small smile. "The young man who brought you in would like to see if you were okay."

"Oh…um…sure show him in I guess." Shanna said looking at me with a confused look. "_Who do you think it is?" _She mouthed

"_Dunno_," I mouthed back.

Misaki walked out and was gone for a few minutes. When she came back I gaped at the person who followed her.

Standing at four foot eleven, wearing leather and belts, with tri-colored hair…it was non-other than Yugi Motou.

My first thought was, '_damn, he _is_ short.'_ Shortly followed by, '_what the hell? It's Yugi Motou!'_

"Hi my name is Yugi I'm sorry for almost running you over." He said sheepishly bowing.

At this I almost chocked on my laughter. _'He did what? OMG! I almost got killed by Yugi Motou. Not something you hear every day.'_

"_You_ almost ran _us_ over?" Shanna squeaked.

Yugi looked over at her sheepishly. "Hai and I am very sorry."

"Nah It's cool." I said smiling.

"Just don't do it again." Shanna said seriously.

"Yeah, some people over there like to actually live." I said sarcastically. "Don't know why." Shanna glared at me while the rest of them laughed.

Then someone knocked on the door. A head with dirty-blond hair poked in. "Hey Yug," Joey Wheeler asked looking around the hospital room briefly. "Are you in here?"

"Yeah Joey," Yugi said smiling. "Come in, that is if it's alright with you Kouhei-san." He added looking at the doctor respectfully.

"It's fine." Doctor Kouhei said smiling. He looked at me and Shanna again. "I'm going to go and check on my other patients. Misaki will be here if you need anything. Okay?"

"Hai Kouhei-san," I said with a smile. "Thank you for all of your help."

"My pleasure," Doctor Kouhei said returning my smile. "It is my job after all."

With that he left leaving the five of us in the room.

"Sooo…" I mumbled trying to break the ice. "I hear that you almost ran us over, care to explain what happened?" I looked at Yugi expectantly.

Blushing Yugi started to explain. "Well, I was driving with Joey here, and everything was fine, then all of the sudden you two popped out of nowhere. I was scared that I had killed you two when I saw that you were not conscious. So we took you here."

"Oh." I said in a small voice. "Well thank you for not just leaving us on the street. That would've been bad."

"You think?" Shanna asked me sarcastically.

"Hush up you." I muttered at her.

"Excuse me Mr. Motou; we need to talk about their release papers." Misaki said breaking in our conversation.

"Yes, of course." Yugi said going over to talk with the nurse.

I got up and walked over to Shanna, thankful that they haddent changed us out of our regular clothes and into those horrid hospital gowns. "Psst, Shanna." I whispered

She looked up at me amused. "You do realize you are like a foot away from me. You don't have to whisper."

"Right." I said sheepishly. "Anyway, I was gonna ask…What episode do you think we are in?"

Her eyes widened. "I don't know…Ohhh I sure hope it's not that one where Yugi and…and… Joey and yeah…" she said looking at me thoughtfully.

_What one is she talking about again? Ooh yeah! _That _one. But…I love that one._ I thought pouting slightly.

"But…I love that one! It's so _dramatic_." I said still pouting.

Yugi, it seemed, looked up at the sound of his name. "What?" He asked looking at us with utter confusion. "What do you mean by 'episodes'? And what happens to me and Joey?"

Joey looked just as confused as Yugi did. "Yeah, are you sure you guys are alright? You didn't hit your head did you?"

"No, they had no head traumas or anything... They're perfectly healthy." Misaki said looking at us thoughtfully.

Shanna had the expression of a deer caught in headlights. I'm pretty sure I had the same expression on my face.

"Oops…" I mumbled. "Spoilers."

"We…erm…we…" Shanna stuttered scrambling for some explanation for our 'weird' behavior.

"We were just…" I started trying to think of something. "It was…those last dozen pixi-stix..." I invented quickly.

"Pixi-stix." Yugi asked in a deadpan voice.

"Yup." I said cheerfully popping the 'p'. "I love them, they are my current obsession." Smirking slightly I continued in my best 'tenth Doctor voice' "Well, not obsession per se, but something close. But you shouldn't eat them all at once. As you get a huge sugar rush."

"Oh yes," Shanna put in helpfully. "Huge sugar rush."

"So Misaki," I said changing the subject. "When can we get checked out?"

"Well, it seems you are fine to go." Misaki said looking at us with a smile. "Mr. Motou here just has to sign these release forms and you can go."

After Yugi signed the forms we walked out of the hospital. I looked sideways at Yugi. "Umm you wouldn't mind showing us around town would you? 'Cos we don't know anything about Japan."

"Sure…" Yugi said taking the key's out of his pocket.

I looked at Shanna and grinned; we were going to ride in a car, not only that but ride in a car with the number one duelist in the world! This day just kept getting better.

We then went down to the parking lot and got in a black convertible. I stopped "Oh snazzy-pazzy." I said looking at the car with my eyebrows raised I had never been in one of these cars before.

Yugi blushed and mumbled something about it being a gift.

We drove around Joey telling us about all the sights and what-not. Then we stopped at a big building that looked like a big tower-building-thing. I whistled, knowing that that was the Kaiba Cooperation's building, but didn't say anything. Joey looked at me then said with a scowl

"This is Kaiba cooperation. Home-away-from home of the arrogant prick himself." I laughed remembering all the times when he'd call Kaiba 'moneybags' in the episodes. Joey must thought I laughed at his insult so he smiled proudly. Then he looked at Yugi. "Do we have to go and see moneybags? I could do with out his sarcasm and…"

"And what Mutt?" A cool voice said behind him making us jump, though not as much as Joey, who bristled at being called a dog.

'_Hahahah. Dog. That never get's old._' I thought hiding a snicker.

"What do you want Moneybags?" Joey said looking at him with a glare.

I cleared my throat, getting sick of being ignored. Even though it was kind of funny how they always fought, I kind of was getting hungry. This got Joey's attention, but unfortunately Kaiba's too.

He looked at me then said "And who might you be?" The arrogance in his voice was kind of annoying, and I suppose to most it would be a bit intimidating but to me it was just pathetic.

"Nicky." I said smiling sweetly. Then I looked at Shanna. "And that's my friend Shanna we…erm…we were going to our hotel when we almost got run over by Yugi…" I said explaining though it wasn't all the truth; we weren't actually going to our hotel.

"Oh…" Kaiba said "I'm Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corporations." He then looked at Yugi with a smirk. "Is it true? Did goody-goody-two-shoes Yugi almost run them over?" He then laughed when Yugi turned beet-red.

"Shut up Kaiba! It was an accident." Yugi snapped.

I snickered quietly hiding my face with my hands. Yugi glared at me and I just smiled sweetly. "'M not laughing. Nope. Not laughing at all."

"Whatever Motou," Kaiba said with a smirk. "I expect to see you at our next rematch. Don't be late." With that he left.

There was a slight pause. Then, turning to Joey I asked "Heya Joey…I'm kinda hungry can we get something to eat?"

"Sure. Were would you like to go?" Joey asked smiling.

"Well you tell me, is there anything that isn't sushi?" I asked wrinkling my nose at the thought of raw fish.

"Like what?" Yugi asked smiling at my obvious dislike of sushi.

"I dunno," I said shrugging. "Burgers perhaps?"

"Yeah we have burgers." Joey said enthusiastically. "Ever tried Burger World?"

"No," Shanna said. "Since we haven't been here before we haven't had the chance to try Burger World."

"Burger World it is." Yugi said backing out of the parking lot.

* * *

JG: And that's that! What'd you think about the changes I made? R&R Please!

(1)- This is Japanese for healing, I didn't know what kind of name the hospital would have so I made one up. So there.


	3. Chapter 2

JG: I found numerous amounts of plot holes that I just HAD to fix. Bakura and Ryou for one. You see the part in time that we are at is just right before the Battle City Finals…So… that would mean 'Bakura' is in the hospital. So this is the new and improved version, of the new version of chapter two. Savvy?

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 dose not own anything save for Nicky and Shanna.

Chapter Two: Burger World and Sticky situations.

* * *

I looked at the building in front of me. _'Huh, looks like it does in the anime. Cool.'_ I thought to my self then smirked. '_All it's missing is a deranged psycho path.' _Snickering at the thought I looked at the menu and frowned. Apparently our 'translation thingie' didn't include the writing. '_Now what are we going to do?' _

"Well, go on pick something out." Joey said smiling.

"Would if I could." I said rolling my eyes. "Except for maybe the fact that I can't read conj."

"Really?" Yugi asked curiously.

"American here. Limited knowledge of Japanese. And when I say limited I mean _very _limited."

"Ah. Right." Yugi said suspiciously. "Then why do you speak it so well?"

"Um…sadistic language teacher? Fluke? Some alien space ship?"

"You guys are so weird." Joey commented smirking.

"And another problem," Shanna said looking at me seriously. "We don't have any money."

"Right…" I said looking down holding my stomach sadly.

"Oh don't worry about that," Yugi said brightly. "We'll pay."

"You will?" Shanna asked curiously.

"We will?" Joey asked blankly, then seeing the look he was getting from Yugi he backtracked. "Er...yes we will."

"Why?" I asked "I mean we're just strangers."

"True, but I did _almost_ run over you." Yugi said sheepishly. "And I want to make up for that."

"Oh. Well in that case…" I trailed off looking at the Menu again. "Joey what's your favorite thing to get here?"

"Oh combo meal two." Joey said immediately. "It is a double-pounder beef burger with all the fixings, a drink and a side dish."

"Huh," I mumbled. _'That sounds good. Wonder what the side dishes are.'_

Shanna seemed to be on the same brainwave as me since she asked "What kind of sides are there?"

"French-fries, fruit cup, rice, and um…noodles I think." Joey explained.

'_Noodles? Yum! Okay, I'm sold.'_ I thought smiling. "Oooh that sounds good. I think I'll have that. With a side dish of noodles. Pwease?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"Wha? I would have thought that you'd want a salad or something." Joey said looking at me with wide eyes.

"Salads are for Preppies, and I am not a preppie." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay…an' what do you wan' Shan'?" he asked, Shanna looked thoughtful for a second.

"Same I guess…except can I have a fruit cup instead?" She asked politely.

I stared at her like she grew an extra head. "Why did you get just a fruit cup? I would have thought that you'd get fries, rice or at least noodles. But noo you had to get a fruit cup. What is wrong?" I asked knowing that she normally had a big apatite.

"I got the fruit cup only because I don't know what they put in the rice, fries or noodles and I do not want to get food poisoning or something." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh...Man I should have thought of that. Oh well." I said smiling. Then Yugi and Joey ordered their food, and went to sit and wait for the food to come.

"So," Shanna started once we were all sitting at the table.

"So?" Yugi asked.

"What has been going on with you guys lately?" I asked still curious about what episode we were in.

Yugi and Joey exchanged looks and seemed to have a silent conversation. They were about to say something when the lady at the front called for our order.

"I'll get it," Joey said getting up.

"Okay," I said frowning slightly. I really wanted to know what was going on. '_Hang on, I can just ask Yugi'_ I thought mentally smacking myself. "Hey—" I cut off as I took in Yugi's spaced out eyes. "Holy crap! Shanna, look he's talking to the pharaoh. How cool is that?" I said pointing to Yugi.

"Yeah…it's cool! I wonder what they're talking about." She said enthusiastically.

"Us probly." I mumbled. Just then Joey came up with the food.

"Hey guys what'cha talking 'bout?" Joey asked looking at us, while setting the food down.

Glancing at each other we both said "Nothing."

-:-

Yami Bakura walked down the streets of Domino. He hadn't meant to leave the hospital so early but he couldn't just sit around and do nothing, he had a deal to keep. Just as he was thinking about how to uphold his end of the deal his stomach, or rather the stomach of his host, growled.

'_Foolish weak mortals,' _He sneered in his thoughts. '_Always needing sustenance,' _with a roll of his eyes he started towards a local fast-food restaurant. '_Might as well get something, I can't have this body giving out on me.' _

Walking through the door he looked around his lip curling up in a smirk. '_Look at them, stuffing their faces…it's pathetic.' _ With that thought he headed towards the front counter plotting of how to obtain the Millennium Items, and the horror he would unleash when he got them.

Bakura was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the girl that was walking towards him. Had he been paying attention he would've stopped in time and not knock into the girl. But alas, he didn't pay attention until it was too late and he bumped into her.

Taken by surprise the girl latched onto his shirt instinctively so that they _both _fell down. Bakura's eyes flashed closed briefly in irritation, then he opened them again to glare hard at the foolish mortal who _dared_ to bump into him.

-:-

I smiled while walking back to the table, my hands full of napkins. '_Joey is sure is a messy eater.'_ I thought, remembering the food that was all over Joey's face and even in his ear, how it got there I never knew.

While I was walking, I kind of stared off into space, thinking about how great life was, and how lucky I was to actually know Yugi, and Joey.

I smirked remembering the look Shanna was giving Kaiba. _'Yep, that girl's got it bad.'_ I thought, shaking my head.

So zoned out was I that I didn't notice a guy walking towards me. It was to late when I saw the guy who I walked into.

We were already going down, so naturally I grabbed the closest thing I could find, which turned out to be his shirt. _'Why do I always have to bump into people?'_ I thought and looked up into hard amber eyes.

-:-

'_Someone is getting a one way ticket to the shadow realm.' _Bakura growled inwardly. He looked down into her warm chocolate brown eyes and blinked. He was on top of a young girl. "Little girls should watch where they are going." He growled in her ear before standing up sharply. Since she still had her hands clutched in his shirt she was jerked upwards. He looked down at the hands still on his shirt then looked up at her rising one eyebrow. "You can let go now."

She blushed and let go, her hands going to play with her hair nervously. "S-s-sorry."

Bakura looked over the girl and smirked. She was quite beautiful. Her hair was long and brown with red and blond streaks dyed in. Her eyes, he noticed had a mischievous twinkle in them. She wore a black and red shirt with black pants that had rips down the sides.

-:-

I gulped when I noticed who was on top of me. Long spiky white hair and hard eyes that could strike fear into the bravest heart, this was Yami Bakura.

"Little girls should watch where they are going." He growled in my ear making me shiver slightly. He stood up quickly and my hands tightened onto his shirt so consequently I was jerked up as well.

He looked down at my hands then looked up at me cocking an eyebrow. "You can let go now."

Blushing I let go and started to play with my hair, a nervous habit that I had picked up recently. "S-s-sorry." I mumbled

I looked at him and noticed that he was wearing his signature blue and white striped shirt with black pants. The only thing missing was his black trench coat. I also noticed that his arm was bandaged and had the red of blood staining the bandage.

Then I realized that _he_ was checking _me _out. I shivered again as I felt his eyes look me up and down. '_Yami Bakura, Yami freaking Bakura is checking me out. I think I just might have a heart attack. Some one pinch me I'm dreaming.'_

"You aren't from around here are you?" Bakura asked smirking.

"Yes, how did you know? You are not a stalker are you?" I said sarcastically, this caused his smirk to widen.

"No, I assure you I am not a stalker." He said winking at me.

Biting my lip to stop myself from squealing I said. "Sure... That's what they all say." He started to splutter in indignation. "What's your name?" I asked, even though I already knew, I didn't want to sound like I was the stalker now did I.

"Bakura." He said then there was a slight pause before he added "Ryou Bakura."

"So _Bakura_, is it normal for you to sweep a girl off her feet?" I asked with a slight smile.

He smirked again. "Only the pretty ones."

I could feel my face go bright red. '_Bakura just called me pretty. Okay…okay don't squeal…don't squeal…' _Shaking away my thoughts I looked back at him a small smirk finding its way onto my face. "Oh? You naughty boy, I almost believed you there for a second."

His eyes seemed to have a teasing glint in them. "Believe what you will, but it's the truth."

"Sure it is," I said sarcastically.

"Tell me," He said stepping forward slightly. "What is your name?"

"N-Nicky." I mumbled blushing again.

"Nicky," He said his smirk still on his face. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

Blushing again I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face. "T-thank you." I mumbled looking down.

"Are you here alone?" Bakura asked me making my stomach erupt with butterflies.

"N-no," I breathed closing my eyes to help me regain my focus. I suddenly thought of the friends that were waiting for me. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said turning around quickly before I could change my mind and stay with the thief.

Finally arriving and still trying to calm down both my blushing face and furiously beating heart I sat down trying not to bring attention to my self, but of coarse Shanna-being my best friend- noticed.

"What happened?" She asked looking at me knowingly, this caused Joey and Yugi to stare at me to.

"Happened? Wh-why would you say anything happened?" I asked, _'damn don't blush don't blu-stop it stop blushing right now...'_

Shanna smirked. "Why? Because you are as red as a cherry right now. So what happened?" Just then

Yugi butt in and asked "Bakura? What are doing here!?"

Hearing this I blushed redder and then hit my head on the table. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, _especially_ Shanna's.

"_Oh_…So is there anything you want to tell me Mickey? Anything along the lines of page 45?" She asked, and I could tell she was smirking.

"No!-nothing-happened-and-sertantly-not-anything-t o-do-with-page-45!" I squeaked my head still on the table.

"Are you sure Mickey?" Shanna asked snickering. I slowly rose my head to glare at her, but my hair got in the way.

"Shut up Shanna." I growled my voice low, and I knew that she could tell though all my hair I was glaring at her. She shivered.

"Wow Mickey don't get so defensive." She said putting her hands up in defense. Now Joey thought it best to interfere.

"Uh…Mickey are you okay?" He asked staring at me,

'Wow, he obviously doesn't know me' I thought while slowly glaring at him which made him recoil, fast too.

I smirked, 'well what d' ya know? Glaring works on Shanna and Joey.' I said to my self. I looked around and saw that Yugi looked nervous, and I could tell the Pharaoh wanted to take over. Then I looked at Shanna who was scared quote un-quote "shitless." So was Joey, only Bakura seemed to be calm.

"I'm fine Joey," I said trying to hold back laughter, but still glaring at him, I can be weird some times. Shanna seemed to know that I was holding back laughter so she –though Joey thought she was crazy- looked at me and said

"Hold your Tacos." This caused me and her to burst out laughing, and Joey, Yugi look at us like we were crazy, which we are. When the laughter finally subsided I looked at Shanna.

"Do you always have to say that?" I asked still chuckling, she just nodded. "Its okay Joey I'm fine now." I said looking at Joey's scared but confused face.

"Ya Joey she's okay…for now." Shanna said reassuringly, I looked at Shanna.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" I asked looking at her in an oh-no-you-didn't kind of way. She just smirked.

"What I mean is that you have to calm down before an incident happens, which you always cause. Remember old Pete?"

"Oh yeah…I remember that old geezer," I looked at her and added innocently. "So what's your point?" I had to keep my self from laughing at her face.

"What's my point? What's MY POINT? He took out a restraining order on you Mickey! And you ask 'what's my point?' You have got to be kidding." She said, then I couldn't help it, I cracked up. Her face was just too priceless. I just couldn't help it.

"Wha… A restraining order, you serious? What did you do?" Joey asked looking at me.

"Oh…nothing much…." I say smirking looking at him then adding at his still slightly scared face I ask "Why nervous?"

"N-no." He said trying to sound brave, but it wasn't working. Shanna and I just laughed, shaking our heads.

"Bakura, aren't you supposed to be at the hospital? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked looking at Bakura in concern.

"I'm fine Yugi," Bakura said adopting Ryou's gentle voice. "The doctors released me a couple of hours ago. "

"But, why are you _here?_" Joey asked looking concerned also. "You should be at home. Resting that arm of yours."

Bakura shrugged. "I was hungry, and it was on my way home."

Yugi frowned. "I don't like this Bakura, you should go home."

"Yeah Bakura," I spoke up with a slight smirk. "Rest that gimpy arm of yours."

Bakura's eyes narrowed at me briefly, and then he smirked. "Well, if the lady insists."

With that he walked away leaving me bright red, Shanna trying not to laugh and Yugi and Joey looking highly confused.

* * *

JG: Thanks for Reading! Hope I hear from you! :D


	4. Chapter 3:

JG:Here's the next part guys! I hope you like it!

Thank you to who ever Fav-ed, followed and reviewed! You guys rock.

Disclaimer: JellGirl323 owns nothing except for Mickey and Shanna.

Chapter Three: Amethyst vs. Crimson.

* * *

I nodded not really paying attention to Yugi; my thoughts were still on my brief meeting with Bakura. He was my favorite guy on the show, and to tell the truth, I had a slight crush on him, okay I was 'obsessed' as Shanna would say.

"Nicky are you even listening?" Yugi asked. I blinked.

"Um, no." I said sheepishly. I heard Shanna snort, and I turned to glare at her. "I'm sorry Yugi, what did you say?" I asked looking back at Yugi.

"I asked what your favorite season was." Yugi said with a shrug.

I felt my eye brow rise. _'Kay, why the heck would he ask that? Is he on crack?_' Smirking slightly at my thought I looked back at him. "Summer, even though I'm a winter baby…why?"

He just shrugged again. Joey looked thoughtful for a second then looked at us.

"Say, how old are you guys?" I blinked, and looked at Shanna.

"Seventeen," I said smirking. I get asked how old I am since I act so silly but I am really Seventeen, and proud of it too. Honestly, people are weird. Is it so hard to see that I'm almost a legal adult?

"Eighteen." Shanna said smirking at me, she was older then me, by like five months and never let me forget it.

"Oh, really I could have sworn you were..." Joey trailed off at the looks he was getting from both of us. "Never mind."

After that we walked around talking about random subjects. I was walking ahead and backwards, something that I do constantly. Which probably isn't that smart since I don't see what's behind me often. Consequently I walked into someone…again. I fell to the ground and looked up to see Tea Gardner. I glared; this was my least favorite person in Yu-Gi-Oh. Well...no...Wait yeah she was my least favorite. Mai Valentine, Dartz and Pegasus were pretty close though.

"Mickey! Have a nice trip?" I heard Shanna call. I could almost see her smirk. With a scowl I got up and brushed myself off.

"Not particularly." I said shortly. She noticed my tone and who was in front of me and nodded.

"Oh Mickey are you alright?" Yugi said running up to me. He looked at Tea. "Hey Tea what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Yugi," Tea said smiling.

From behind her I mini-barfed making Shanna laugh.

"Nicky, Shanna, this is Tea Gardner, Tea this is Nicky and Shanna."

"Nice to meet you," Tea said smiling at me.

"Yeah likewise." I mumbled. _'If this chick starts spouting stuff about friendship and bonds I'm gonna scream. Or worse.'_ I thought hiding my evil thoughts with a smile.

Tea looked at Yugi. "So what are you doing Yugi?" She asked.

"Well we were just showing Nicky and Shanna around."

'_Don't ask her to join us, please don't ask her to join us! I will kill you Yugi, do not ask her to join us_.' I thought closing my eyes briefly in irritation.

"Why don't you join us?" Yugi asked making me growl inwardly.

"I'm sorry Yugi but I can't I have to go to work. But maybe Tristan or Duke could." Tea said making me very happy.

"Yeah maybe they could. That's a good idea Tea thanks." Joey said smiling.

"Well I've got to go bye guys." Tea said walking away. Once she was out of sight Shanna rounded on me.

_"Enjoy yourself?_" She asked me in Indonesian.

_"Yeah, sure."_ I muttered glaring at her.

_"What no insults? I fear you may be loosing your touch_." She said smirking at me.

"_No, I am not. I just didn't' want to get Yugi mad. How would he like it if I insulted his little friend...Crush even? Even if she does preach about friendship, and has too big of boobs. No wait the boobs was Mai. Never mind...it was the screechy banshee of a voice that she has. "_ I added thinking of all the reasons why I hate Tea.

"_True. I don't think he'd like that much."_ She said smirking.

"Um, Guys? We're right here." Joey said.

"Oh right sorry Joey." I said switching back to Japanese or English...its hard to figure out what language we are speaking anyway. Since it sounds to us (me and Shanna I mean) like English but apparently Yugi hears Japanese. But I digress.

"So what language were you speaking anyway?" Yugi asked curious.

"Indonesian." I said smiling.

"Where did you learn that?" Joey asked whistling.

"My Sister went to Indonesia for our Church and when he came back she taught me it and I taught it to Shanna." I explained Shanna nodded.

"Oh." Yugi said wide eyed.

-:-

"And this is the Game Shop." Yugi said stopping the car. We had just finished getting a tour of Domino, finishing with Yugi's own Game Shop.

"Cool." Me and Shanna mumbled awestruck, Joey snickered.

"Grandpa, we're home." Yugi said once we walked in.

_'Lucy I'm home_!' I thought sarcastically _'Waaaahhhh!_' Snickering slightly at my thoughts I focused back on Yugi's Grandpa.

"Oh there you are Yugi, I was wondering where you went. Oh? Who are these lovely young ladies?" He asked motioning to us.

"I'm Nicky you can call me Mickey though, This is my friend Shanna." I said introducing us. Shanna waved.

"Pleasure." Grandpa said smiling at both of us.

Yugi showed us into his room where we hung out and just talked. Yugi's grandfather even let us stay for dinner!

After dinner Yugi asked us if we needed a ride to our hotel.

"Uh…" I mumbled wondering what to say. _'Sheeeiiitttt...I forgot about that...what should we say? Think! Think! Common! Work stupid brain work_!' I thought grimacing.

"Well you see the thing is…when we said that we were walking back from our hotel…we uh lied." Shanna said bluntly.

"You lied?" Yugi asked eyebrows raised.

"Yes," I said thinking of what he'd say if he found out where we actually came from. But I had to tell him something. And honesty is the best policy isn't it?

"Then what's the truth?" Joey asked eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Now please don't get mad, we didn't know if you'd believe us or not." Shanna said a little defensively.

"Why wouldn't we believe you?" Yugi asked curious though admittedly suspicious.

"Well, we're really from an alternate universe and we got here through a portal, oh and we know everything about you." I explained. _'Ahh...Short sweet and to the point. Nice. '_

"That's a good one." Joey said laughing.

"My point exactly." I said motioning to him.

"How do we know your not lying?" Yami asked taking over.

I smirked. "Well I don't really know _Yami._" I said putting emphases on his name.

Shanna gasped along with Yami and Joey. I laughed at their faces, it was just too good. Comical even.

"Mickey! How do you know it's Yami?" Shanna asked looking at me skeptically

"It's simple really," I said rolling my eyes. "There's a height difference. Yami's taller then Yugi, not to mention the eyes. Yugi's eyes are big and Amethyst, Yami's eyes are more angular and Crimson. Oh and the hair, Yugi has less blond...er...gold in his hair." I explained. Shanna's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." She said thinking it over. I turned and looked at Yami and Joey.

"Just tell me one thing." Yami said still shell shocked.

"Yeah?"

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

JG: Oooh Cliffie! Hope you have enjoyed! R&R or Bakura will send you to the shadow realm. *smiles sweetly*


	5. Chapter 4

JG: Here is another chapter that had to be rewritten. Hope you enjoy the changes! :D

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Burger King.

Chapter Four: Raining…Stalkers?

* * *

"Who the heck are you?" Yami asked again, now recovering from his momentary shock, he glared at us.

I blinked, remembering the saying 'if looks could kill' but didn't fidget like Shanna did. "I'm still Mickey, and that's still Shanna, it's just that we technically aren't from around here." I said but was cut off by Shanna.

"Yeah and when we say 'around here' we don't just mean Japan either."

"Then what do you mean?" Yami said impatient.

"We, like I said before, are from an alternate universe. In our universe you guys don't exist." Shanna nodded. "Well technically you do, its just you are from what we call an Anime." I added as an afterthought. _'Ahh Anime, awesome stuff. Gotta love it_.'

"The Manga! You can't forget about the Manga!" Shanna put in. "By the way, I am like your biggest fan!" she said smiling at a totally freaked out Pharaoh and Joey.

"Down girl." I murmured smiling, she glared at me. "Now as I was saying, in our world you only exist in the Anime and Manga. But some how we were transported here-"

"By a big flash of light!" Shanna said jumping up and down and nodding. "Or at least I think it was a flash of light. Don't really remember. We were to busy obsessing...er...talking over important subjects."

"And I thought that Nicky was the crazy one." Joey muttered to Yami.

"Didn't we all?" I muttered out loud making Shanna glare.

"Out of my five." She said I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, getting back on subject..." I said getting impatient. "So now we're here with you…in this tiny little room…and…"

"Look! It's raining!" Shanna said running towards the window.

"And it's raining." I finished smiling. "So believe us yet?"

"No." Yami said.

"Fine," I muttered. "Ask me any question about your life and I'll answer it for you." I said.

"Okay…" Yami said. "What am I famous for?" he asked.

"Oh easy." Shanna said looking back at us. "Being the King of Games of course. You got that title by beating Pegasus in the 'Duelist Kingdom.'"

"Ahh…DK I remember it well. To bad Kaiba had to go all suicidal and ruin the fun." I said remembering that season.

"Wait! Anyone could know that...I mean it's all over the internet. Tell us something else." Joey said looking at me suspicious.

"Like?" I prompted looking at them.

"Um...How did we-" Here he indicated Yugi (Yami) and himself. "Become friends?"

"Oh thaaat..." I said smirking. "Well if you must know, Yugi over there got the Millennium Puzzle when he was eight years old from his grandfather. He worked on it until he was fifteen when he finally completed it. Making a wish he wished that he would have friends. And there you go." I said smirking.

"No Mickey you got it wrong." Shanna disagreed "It was after Yugi stood up for them (meaning Joey and Tristan) to that one bully, what's his name again?" She paused but then continued with a shrug. "Anyway, so Yugi stood up to the bully, Joey and Tristan were touched. Joey jumped into the water of a fountain...maybe a canal type thing-I can't really remember, and found the missing puzzle piece that he had stolen earlier. Returning it to Yugi as a sign of their new friendship."

"Oh yeah. Riiiight...my bad. I can't believe I forgot all of that. Oops." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

Yami and Joey both blinked. It looked to me that Yami was asking Yugi if he believed us, seemingly coming to a decision he said. "Okay me and Yugi believe you." He said.

"I think you mean 'Yugi and I'." I pointed out. "You know for a ten thousand year old you aren't very literate."

He just glared and changed back to Yugi. "I think you made him mad." Yugi said.

"Yeah but that's just what she does." Shanna said.

I pouted, "Rude." I said with the puppy face.

Shanna just rolled her eyes and looked out the window. There was a slight pause then…

"Mickey, I think someone has a stalker." She said with a really, really creepy smile.

"What? Ben's here? Since when?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She smirked.

"No," She said still smirking. "_As in the stalker you met at Burger World_." She finished in Indonesian.

I had to think about that for a minute, I hadn't met anyone except…My eyes widened. "What?" I asked running to the window. Sure enough there was Yami Bakura standing out in the rain. I tried to stop my face from heating up. "Wh-what is he doing here?" I asked my voice a whisper.

"Oh I can think of a few reasons…" Shanna said smirking. "Shall I get the record book out?" She asked pulling her bag open.

I blushed. "No!" I said; she just laughed.

"Uh, guys? Who exactly is here?" Yugi asked bringing us back to reality.

Joey walked over to the window and glanced out. "Bakura."

"What?" Yugi asked "What is he doing out in the rain?! I thought he was at home resting! " He asked worriedly

"Don't know…" Joey said frowning in agitation.

I looked out the window again wondering what the heck he was doing. Why he was _here_ when he was supposed to be dueling Bones at the cemetery by now.

Down below me I could see him smirk. And then he gestured with his head for me to come down.

-:-

Bakura walked down the street looking for duelists so he could get the six locater cards so he would be able to hold his end of the bargain. The only problem was…he kept getting distracted.

His thoughts kept turning back to that girl he had met at the restaurant today. '_Nicky,' _he thought with a smirk. '_Now that is a girl who I wouldn't mind hanging around more.'_ His eyes widened at this. '_What the hell am I saying? What is the matter with me? I can't believe that I've let some foolish mortal come between me and my goal. No, I don't care about her.'_

Lost in his conflicting thoughts he let his feet just wander blindly. So it came as a surprise that he stopped out side of Yugi Motou's Game shop. And it was raining.

'_I wonder if she is still hanging out with that idiotic pharaoh and his stupid dog.' _He thought looking up at the lit window.

He locked gazes with the very same girl that was occupying his mind. He smirked and gestured with his head for her to come down. Not knowing exactly why he did so.

-:-

I blushed, "H-he wants me to go down there with him." I said looking back at Yugi, Joey and Shanna. _'Eeek! A totally hawt, totally dangerous tall dark thief wants me to go to him. Oh man, this is SO my dream come true. Well maybe not the 'thief' and 'dangerous' part but the rest…heck yeah'_

"Wait, why would he want _you_ to come down?" Yugi asked looking puzzled.

A blush came upon my face as I caught the look that Shanna was giving me. "I really don't know Yugi. I'll just go check should I?" I turned towards the door and started out trying not to freak out at my current situation.

"Maybe I should come with you," Yugi said stepping forward. "You might need some help getting him to go home and rest."

"No," Shanna said smirking. "No, let her do it. She'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Yami asked taking over abruptly.

"Yeah Yami," I said smiling at him. "I'll get him to go home and rest." With that I walked out the door.

-:-

After she blushed she turned away for a moment and Bakura waited for a few moments waiting for the girl to come down. After a few minutes he could hear her coming down the stairs. '_Perfect_.'

* * *

JG: Hehehehe… Hope you enjoyed the changes. *snickers*


	6. Chapter 5

JG: Here's the next part! Thanks for all of the Review's, Favorites, and alerts!

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own anything save Mickey and Shanna.

Chapter 5: Defective wishes...

* * *

I walked down the stairs trying to calm my nerves. 'Bakura wanted to talk to me. _Akefia-freaking-Bakura _wanted to talk to _me!_ If I didn't calm down soon, I might just hyperventilate to death even before talking to him. _That_ would be embarrassing. I bit my lip and took a breath. "Whoa there girl, calm down." I muttered to my self. I got to the door and opened it with shaking hands. He was out there waiting with a smirk on his face. "Hello," I said trying to keep the tremble out of my voice. Didn't work. Damn, I really need to work on that.

"Well hello there, nice of you to finally come down." Bakura said his eyes teasing.

I laughed "Well hey, it's not my fault. The prissy Pharaoh held me up." I said which was true. He did stop me from coming down sooner.

Bakura blinked a few times then burst out laughing. "Okay, was not expecting that…" '_Heh, I bet you weren't'_ I thought hiding a snicker. Then his eyebrows rose. "How do you know about the Pharaoh?" His voice was suspicious.

"Because I…just do?" I said phrasing it like a question. I rolled my eyes at his expression. "Look it's for me to know and you to find out." _'What the...? Where did that come from? Did I just seriously...Wow Nicky... insert mouth into foot...'_

Bakura smirked. "Believe me, I intend to." _'Oh my. Ookay...breath...in out...in out...'_

"Sooo…mind telling me why you are not currently at home resting your…uh…injury?" I asked smirking slightly.

"Well, I thought I'd fancy a walk."

"A walk. In the rain." I said my voice deadpan.

He flushed slightly, which seemed to surprise both me and him, then nodded. "Ah yes. Well, it wasn't raining when I started walking you know."

"Oh," I mumbled with a smile. "Right well, I'll just leave you to your walk then."

"Why don't you join me?" He asked smirking faintly. "I could show you around town."

For a moment I entertained the idea of going with him. It would be so cool to see him duel Bones, Syd and Zygor. Just to see them squirm like that…But then I thought of how Yugi, Yami and Joey would react. That wouldn't be good.

"Tempting...but I'm gonna say no." I said still blushing. "I'm pretty sure that his highness would worry his little porcupine head about where I went…But I-" I stopped suddenly. Something caught my eye; I looked to the side of Bakura and saw…Ryou, in spirit form. My mouth dropped open. "Oh-my-!"

-:-

Ryou Bakura was in pain. That much he knew. Where he was, how he was there or who was controlling his body…Well that was another story all together.

He cracked an eye open and looked around the room he was in. A strange room that was both light and dark, with random knick-knacks scattered around. Eyes widening in dawning realization he looked about his soul room in apprehension.

'_If I'm in here, that means the spirit of the ring is controlling my body! Oh no! What if he hurts my friends again! What if he…'_ Ryou gulped at the thought. '_What if he killed someone!? I could never forgive myself for it if he did.'_

He got to his feet abruptly and just as abruptly he felt the world tilt alarmingly around him. '_Okay Ow, that was stupid.'_ Once he was stable enough he walked slowly over to the door. Reaching up to open the door his arm gave a vicious stab of pain. Pushing through the pain he creaked open the door a sliver.

"Well hello there, nice of you to finally come down." The spirit of the Millennium Ring's voice was slightly taunting.

'_Wonder who he's talking to?'_ Ryou wondered with a slight gulp. He opened the door more and found that he could hear more than just the words the spirit was saying. He could also hear the spirit's thoughts.

**Once I convince this girl to trust me, I will have gained an ally, who is close to the pharaoh. This will be perfect. I can use her against her very friends. **

Ryou felt his eyes widen. A girl, one who was Yugi's friend it sounded like, was in trouble. He had to do something about this.

Trying once, twice, three times he couldn't get control of the body.

"Why don't you join me?" The spirit asked and Ryou could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "I could show you around town."

Eyes widening Ryou did the only thing he _could_ do. He came out in spirit form. He caught sight of the girl briefly and was surprised at her beauty. She looked directly at him and he gasped quietly.

"Oh my-!" She started to say but then stopped abruptly and pitched forward.

Acting on instinct the spirit caught her before she fell. Eyebrows knitted together in confusion he looked down at the girl "What the hell?" He breathed looking seriously confused.

The spirit looked around and finally noticed Ryou. His glare was hard as stone and razor sharp. "Yadounishi what are you doing out?" He asked his voice a deadly whisper.

Ryou couldn't say anything for the lump in his throat was making it hard to speak. "I—um…"

"I asked you a question." The spirit said taking a threatening step towards him.

"W-what are you going to d-do with her?" Ryou asked looking at the girl.

"Oh I see," The spirit's voice was cold and mocking. "You've come to play the hero. Isn't that right Landlord?"

"P-please don't hurt her." Ryou said bravely.

"You can't tell me what to do." The spirit said angrily.

"I won't let you harm her." Ryou said words far more brave than he was feeling. "I mean it yami; I won't let you hurt her."

The spirit just laughed long and hard. "Nice try Yadounishi," he sneered. The spirit turned to leave with the girl still in his arms.

Ryou knew that he couldn't take control, so he did the only thing he could do; he grabbed the spirit's arm. "Let her go. Take her back to Yugi. Please."

"Let go Yadounishi," The spirit snapped ripping his arm away from the boy.

Ryou latched on to his arm again. "No! I will not until you promise to bring her back to Yugi."

"Why would I do that?" The spirit sneered

"Because…" Ryou paused thinking over his options. "Yugi would wonder where she went off to, and then he would be suspicious that you aren't really me. And the pharaoh would get involved.

The spirit paused thinking. What Ryou said was true; they would wonder where the girl went. And if he brought her back he could trick those fools into thinking that he was still Ryou Bakura, their soft spoken classmate.

"Fine," The spirit said finally. "Yadounishi, go back to your soul room. And don't you even think about interfering otherwise, I will hurt the girl."

And with that Ryou disappeared, and the spirit carried the girl in the shop and towards the upstairs apartment.

-:-

Yugi paced the ground looking anxious. "I hope they are okay down there. I would hate for Bakura to get worse."

Shanna giggled. "They're fine; it would take more than a little rain to bother them." She said smirking.

"Shanna I don't think you realize what is happening here!" Joey growled out. "Bakura was _hospitalized_. Someone attacked him."

Shanna winced. "Yeah well… I do realize that. I know what happens remember?"

Yugi smiled "Oh yeah. Right I forgot about that."

Shanna laughed and shook her head. "You are a dork."

"Gee, thanks." Yugi muttered sarcastically.

Just before Shanna could say anything there was a knock at the door. Looking puzzled Shanna ran over to the door and opened it. Bakura came in holding Nicky bridal style. And she was unconscious.

There was a moment of silence before… Shanna fell to the ground laughing. "Wh-Wha-what happened?" She asked through her laughter.

Yami switched with Yugi and ran over to Bakura. "Is she okay? What happened?" He tried to take Nicky from Bakura but ended up dropping her on the ground. Hard.

Shanna doubled over from laughing so hard. "That's gonna hurt in the morning."

Suddenly there is a groan from Nicky and everyone went quiet.

-:-

I could hear voices, very loud voices. And they sounded familiar. I groaned wishing for them to stop…they were giving me a headache. Suddenly it went quiet. _'That's strange, I wished for it to go quiet and it did! Hum… maybe if I wish for a million bucks it would come true._' I thought then opened my eyes. I sighed nope no million bucks, just Yami, Bakura, Joey and Shanna. _'Stupid defective wishes_.'

"Good morning Star shine the earth says hello!" Shanna said smiling down at me.

I laughed and sat up wincing. "Why does it feel like I've been dropped on the ground?" I asked looking around; I was sitting on the floor of Yugi's bedroom. How in the heck did I end up here?

Shanna snickered "Because you have." She said looking pointedly at Bakura.

_'He dropped me on the floor?_' I thought furiously. _'The nerve!_' then I paused…_'Wait a minute…if he dropped me on the floor that means he would have been carrying me... how did that happen...oh...OH! Man I can't believe that I fainted. Gosh how embarrassing. Shanna will never let me live this down._' I thought as my memory came back to me quite abruptly.

"Hey Nicky?" Bakura asked with a smirk. I looked up at him, trying not to blush.

"Si Senior?" I asked putting on a 'horrible' Spanish accent. Hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't say that I fainted in front of Shanna.

"Why did you faint?" He asked his smirk widening at my face. _'Damn...too late.'_

"Because…" I said blushing at the looks I was getting from Shanna. _'Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._' I chanted in my mind. Then I thought of the reason why I fainted. Turning to the still smirking Shanna "_I saw Ryou in spirit form." _I said in Indonesian.

Shanna's eyes went wide. "NO WAY!" She yelled looking at me to Bakura then back to me. "_How is that even possible?"_ She asked.

(In English please) Yugi commented coming out in spirit form. Hearing that I looked over at the short duelist.

"That's why." I said pointing at Yugi.

* * *

JG: Well now we are all caught up! Now all I have to do is write the next chapter!

Bakura: You sure have kept us waiting long enough.

JG: Bakura?

Bakura: Yes?

JG: Shut. Up.


	7. Chapter 6

JG: Hey guys! Here's the looooong awaited chapter of What The French Toast! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own anything except for Nicky and Shanna. Thank you.

Chapter 6: Questions, Answers and a stressed CEO.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was feeling stressed. Stressed and annoyed. It was understandable as to why he was stressed; running a Duel Tournament that was city wide was bound to be a bit stressful. But he could handle that. It was, after all, what came with running his company. Seto Kaiba was no stranger to stress.

But what really irked him was that his emotions were against him. Instead of focusing on the plans for the Battle City Finals like he _should_ be doing, his mind seemed to want to do the exact opposite. Namely: Focusing on something else, or more specifically someone else

In truth, he couldn't stop thinking of that foreigner that was with Motou. Not the annoying mouthy one that seemed to get on his nerves more than the blond haired mutt, but the quiet shy one who had smiled at him. What was her name? Kaiba seemed to have forgotten. Something that started with an's'. 'Sandy'? No that wasn't right. 'Shantel'? Closer but still not right…_Shanna._

That was it! That was her name. Shanna. Unwanted his mouth curved up in a slight smile as he thought of the young brunette. That smile quickly became a scowl as he forced his mind onto the current task yet again. He just couldn't understand _why_.

Why he kept thinking about her. _Why_ he kept thinking about her smile, her eyes, the way the light twinkled in her beautiful brown eyes…

With a low growl Kaiba snapped his thoughts back into focus. He really had to get everything ready for the finals. They were in two days after all. But at the same time he found his thoughts returning…once again to the girl…

-:-

There was a moment of silence following my statement. It seemed as if the Item Bearers were in a state of shock. Yugi's eyes had widened considerably and he was staring at both me and Shanna as though he was stupefied. Yami looked from me to Shanna to Yugi and then back to me again his mouth hanging open in shock.

Only Bakura was the one who seemed composed. He was staring at the both of us with an intensity that made me swallow and Shanna pale. "So you can see him?" Bakura asked forcefully.

Shanna eeped and nodded nervously while just cocked an eyebrow. "Seems like it."

"I'm sorry," Joey broke in before Bakura could say anything else. "But what are you talking about? _Who_ can you see?"

I turned Joey with a small smile despite the obvious tension. "It seems that Shanna can see the spirit forms of the Item bearers."

"Uh-huh," Joey in a clueless voice. "I'm sorry. Say again?"

Rolling my eye slightly I elaborated. "The spirit forms of Millennium Items. Aka… when Yami is in possession of the body, like he is right now, I can see Yugi if he were to manifest in spirit form, like he is right now, and visa versa. This also explains the reason I…erm..._fainted_…I saw Ryou come out in spirit form…Oops." There was a slight pause. '_Crap! I probably shouldn't have said that…' _I thought looking at the furious face of Bakura.

"Ryou, as in Ryou Bakura?" Yugi asked looking at me strangely. "But he's standing right next to you…Isn't he?"

"Um…Yes…" I mumbled sheepishly. Well it wasn't technically a _lie_ per se; it was his body…just not him in control of it.

"You think that I'm someone else?" Bakura asked again using Ryou's voice. Constructing his facial features to look both puzzled and mildly amused he continued. "Who am I supposed to be? My evil twin?"

"Well…" Shanna said smirking. "Who knows, it could be a distinct possibility. It _has_ happened before."

"Shanna…not helping…" I muttered sharply. "_Don't give them any ideas_." I added in Indonesian.

"Sorry…" She said sheepishly. "Disregard my last statement."

"Okay…" Yugi said slowly taking control again. Then he looked at Bakura. "Bakura I think it's time for you to go."

"Yes, I think you are right." Bakura said finally. "Bye Yugi, Joey," He looked at us and smirked. "Ladies."

I grinned my 'Cheshire cat smile' as Shanna calls it and waved at him. Once he was gone Shanna looked over at me and rose an eyebrow. "So…what happened when you two were…out there? Besides you _fainting_ like a fangirl?"

I flushed and glared at her slightly. "We just talked."

"You _talked_." Shanna said voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Yes. As in opening our mouths and having words come out."

"Come on you guys…" Yugi said smiling slightly at me. "You can tease each other later…but first we need to find a room for you guys to stay in."

"You mean we can stay?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah…I'll have to tell Gramps though," Yugi said shaking his head slightly.

"Thanks Yugi!" We said in unison.

"Your welcome." He turned to Joey. "You staying over? We have enough room."

"Nah, I better go home. Night Yug." He looked at us and smiled. "Shanna, Nicky."

"G'night Joey!" We said at the same time as Yugi. Looking at each other we burst into laughter.

* * *

JG: (winces) Sorry guys, it's short. But it's just a filler chapter.

Bakura: And after all that waiting…

JG: Please excuse me while I kill…er…maim…um…_talk_ to Bakura…

Yugi: R&R Please!


	8. Chapter 7

JG: So sorry for the wait. I got hit by a writers pebble.

Bakura: …a pebble…?

JG: Yes, it's slightly smaller than a block.

Bakura: O…Kay so you were bested by a small rock.

JG: Bakura…do you _want_ me to hit you?

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own anything save Nicky and Shanna.

* * *

I was having a very strange dream. I dreamt that I went to Yu-Gi-Oh world with Shanna, and I met the three most famous duelists along with a psychotic thief. Then I woke up.

'_Nope, not a dream.' _I thought looking around wide-eyed. I was in Yugi's room lying on the floor under a small pile of blankets. I looked around and found the mound of blankets that was my best friend. I crawled over to her and poked what I _thought_ was her shoulder. "Shanna!"

"Arrgh…leeme alone mom." Shanna's voice mumbled coming from the opposite end of where I poked her.

"MOM?!" I asked sharply my voice rising in anger.

"Ah! Mickey!" Shanna said her head popping out to stare fearfully in my direction.

"I am not your mom." I said glaring at her while crossing my arms.

"Nnngh," Yugi's voice mumbled from behind us. "What's going on guys?"

"This baka called me her _mom_." I explained turning to look at the small duelist.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"Obviously you've never met 'Morning-Mickey' Yugi, or you'd never ask that question." Shanna put in looking over at him in amusement.

"I am sitting right here you know." I mumbled irritably.

"I know," Shanna said smirking slightly.

"Whatever," I mumbled and lay back down. "Yugi what are we doing to day?"

"Oh well, we were going to meet up with our friend Mai later and then head off to the Battle City Finals."

I sat up fast. Too fast and growled trying to make the room stop spinning. "Mai Valentine? Aw common!"

"What's wrong with Mai?" Yugi asked looking at me curiously.

"Oh nothing, she just doesn't like her that much." Shanna stated 'delicately' making me snort in laughter.

'_Now that's an understatement.'_ I thought in amusement.

"Oh, why? Has she done something wrong?" Yugi asked looking at me in annoyance.

"Um…not exactly." I mumbled feeling sheepish. "I just don't particularly like her that's all…"

"Well, she's our friend and she's driving us to the Battle City Finals so you're going to have to suck it up." Yami said taking over and glaring at me slightly.

"Yes oh wise Pharaoh." I said mock-bowing.

"I'll make sure she plays nice." Shanna said smiling at Yami.

Yami nodded then retreated into the puzzle. Yugi blinked and looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry about that…"

"I take it he's not happy with me at the moment?" I asked pouting.

"Well, yeah a bit." Yugi said staring at me sternly. "We take friends really seriously."

'_Believe me Yugi, I know_' I thought rolling my eyes mentally. "I'm sorry Yugi, and you too Yami. I guess I just judged the book by its cover. I really shouldn't do that."

Yami came out in spirit form and looked at me curiously. "Did you just call Mai a book?"

I sweat dropped, and shook my head at the Pharaoh. "It's a figure of speech Yami."

"Oh."

"So…now that that's over with," Shanna started looking at Yami in amusement. "Why don't we all get ready so we can meet Mai?"

"Oh…yeah right…" Yugi said smiling.

"Wait," I said quickly

"What now Nicky?" Yami asked looking a little pink.

"We," I gestured to Shanna and then my self. "Don't have any clothes…and I am _not_ spending the whole day in my rumpled clothes from yesterday."

"Oh, yeah…" Shanna said looking down at her own clothes. "Maybe we could….borrow some of yours Yugi?"

Now it was Yugi's turn to turn pink. "Uh…I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Why?" I asked trying to keep a smirk from coming on my face.

"Well…uhh….I'm a bit shorter than you for one." Yugi pointed out still flushing. "And… well…I don't think you'd like to wear my clothes…"

"Oh yeah… the height difference…" I mumbled feeling stupid. "Okay, so we just won't wear your …p-pants…" I mumbled snickering while thinking of Marik and Bakura singing about the Pharaoh's pants.

"So what are we going to do?" Yugi asked

"I guess we could wear our own pants…" I paused than broke into snickers. "Okay sorry, that just sounded funny, but as I was saying… we could wear our own pants but I'm afraid we might have to borrow a shirt…maybe a jacket?"

Yugi nodded and walked over to his dresser. After rummaging in a drawer for a few minutes he turned and looked at us slightly apologetic. "Well, I have one regular shirt that's clean and the rest are leather. Sorry."

I shrugged and looked at Shanna. "You pick."

"Regular." Shanna said immediately.

"Guess that leaves me the leather…" I smirked slightly. "Fun!"

"You are so weird." Yami said cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Thank you!" I said happily.

"Whatever," Yugi said shaking his head. "I'll just go and change in the bathroom then." He said grabbing a change of clothes. "Yami? You coming?"

"Yes Yugi," Yami said fading back into the puzzle once more.

Once Yugi was gone I turned to Shanna. "This has got to be one of the weirdest days in my life. I mean, we're borrowing _Yugi Motou's _clothes for Pete's sake!"

"I know! Who'da thunk we'd be here with Yugi." Shanna said changing her shirt.

"You know it." I said I then looked at the shirt dubiously. "Do you think it'll fit?"

"Mine does, but then again it must be the Pharaoh's." Shanna said smiling slightly. "It looks slightly bigger."

"Here goes nothing…" I mumbled and pulled on the shirt. It fit…but it was a little tight around the chest area. "Well…it could be worse…" I mumbled looking at myself in the mirror.

Just then Yugi walked in and stopped suddenly. A wide-eyed look was stuck on his face as he stared at us.

"Um…Yugi? You okay?" I asked looking confused.

"Yes…I'm fine…" Yugi said blinking owlishly. A pink tinge spread over his face slowly. "You guys look…er…nice."

"Thank you Yugi," Shanna said with a smirk on her face. "What do you think Pharaoh?"

Yami came out in spirit form and looked at both of us. "Uh…" He stuttered going pink again.

"What's the matter Pharaoh?" I asked smirking impishly. I walked over to where he was floating. "Something wrong?" I leaned forward batting my eyelashes at him.

"N-no." Yami said leaning back slightly. "I'll…just go now…" With that he was gone.

"Well that was interesting…" Shanna said smirking slightly.

-.-

We were walking down the street towards the park where we were going to meet up with everyone. Yugi's face had gone back to normal now, and he kept avoiding our eyes. Which I found hilariously funny.

Arriving at the park we waited until Joey, Serenity, Duke, Tristan and Tea showed up. Duke and Tristan stared at us.

"Yugi, who's this?" Duke asked smiling flirtatiously at us.

"Guys this is Nicky and Shanna," Yugi introduced us. "Nicky, Shanna, that's Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor, Serenity Wheeler, and of course you've already met Tea and Joey."

They all smiled at us, well except for Joey who just looked suspiciously at Yugi. "Yug, why exactly are they wearing your shirts?"

Yugi's face went bright pink. "Uh…they….Um…"

"We lost our luggage, and he was so nice enough to let us borrow his clothes." I cut in smoothly while staring at Joey pointedly.

"Oh…" Joey said nodding slowly. "Yeah, right…I forgot…"

Tea glared at us…well more specifically me since I was next to Yugi. "Well we should do something about that, so you don't have to keep borrowing Yugi's things."

"Good idea Tea," I said a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "Except that we lost the bag with all of our money in it so we're broke."

"Oh that sucks," Duke commented coming up to us and smoothly pushing Yugi out of the way. "Why don't I help you out with that?"

"You'd really do that for us?" I said my biting my lower lip and looking at him shyly.

"Sure," Duke said a slight pink in his face. "Anything for you pretty girls…"

"Oh thank you," Shanna said smiling sweetly. "I don't know how to ever repay you…"

"Oh, I'm sure he will think of something…" Joey commented snickering.

Duke glared at him. "Shut it Wheeler." Then he turned back to us. "Come on ladies… let's go get you some new clothes…" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

'_Wow, subtle.'_ I thought inwardly rolling my eyes.

"But we are supposed to meet up with Mai," Tea said frowning at Duke's flirting.

"We can meet up with her later," Tristan said coming up and smiling at Shanna. "After all, like you said they can't keep borrowing Yugi's clothes all the time."

-:-

Tea Gardener was annoyed, and that was putting it lightly. Those two foreigners thought that they were so smooth. Getting all the boys to fall over themselves to please them. It made her sick.

"Joey didn't you say that they stayed at Yugi's house last night?" Serenity asked looking at her brother.

"What?" Tea asked sharply. "They stayed at Yugi's house?"

"Yeah," Joey said smirking slightly. "Since they didn't have any money for a hotel, Yugi offered to let them spend the night."

Tristan snickered slightly. "Never thought he had it in him…"

"Tristan!" Tea gasped then smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for? I was just simply stating my opinion." Tristan defended himself.

"What's going on?" Yugi's voice came from behind Tea making her jump.

"Oh nothing Yugi," Tristan said a smirk coming on his face. "Say where's Duke and the girls?"

"Oh, the girls are in the dressing room trying on some clothes, and Duke went to the bathroom." Yugi explained.

'_A likely story,'_ Tea thought with a scowl.

"Tea? Are you okay?" Yugi asked looking at his friend in concern.

"I'm fine Yugi," Tea said quickly.

They all waited until the girls were done shopping then they went to meet Mai at the park.

Mai looked at the girls curiously. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"We're doing well," Yugi commented giving Nicky a look.

"I see, and who, might I ask, are these two girls?" Mai asked looking at Yugi curiously.

"I'm Nicky and that's Shanna," Nicky said with a tight smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Mai said smiling also. "Shall we go? The Finals are waiting…"

-:-

We all pilled in the back of Mai's car and headed off towards the finals. Obviously Mai hadn't known about us before hand so it was a little cramped. Well, when I say a little cramped that was putting it generously.

Tea, Yugi and Joey were all squished in the back seat while me, Shanna Duke and Tristan were hanging out the sides. Well, Duke and Tristan were, Shanna and I were sitting cross-legged in the very back holding on to the back of the seat tightly.

'_Why couldn't we just take Yugi's car?'_ I thought pouting. '_Then at least we'd have more room. But noo we had to go with Mai.'_

I was quite glad when we stopped a few blocks from the unfinished stadium. I hopped out and almost fell flat on my face but Duke caught me before I fell. "Thanks," I muttered with a small blush.

"No prob," He said with a smile.

Joey looked around curiously. "Why did we park way over here?"

"So we don't get caught up in the traffic once the tournament is done." Mai explained.

I snickered causing Joey and Yugi to stare at me suspiciously. "What is it Nicky?"

"Oh you'll see." I said evasively.

They just shrugged and we continued down the street, it was quiet for a bit before Joey looked at Mai with a smile.

"So Mai, it seems like you've got another crack a championship." He said

Mai laughed "Seems that way, oh and by the way I'm going to cream you and Yugi this time around."

I snickered slightly and turned to Shanna. "_Gangstas!_" I said bringing my hands to my mouth like I was scared.

"Dork," Shanna said rolling her eyes.

"Yup, glad you noticed." I said smiling.

"Um…what?" Duke asked looking confused. "What was that about a gangster?"

I chuckled slightly and elaborated. "I went to a play called _The Drowsy Chaperone _ and there was these two gangsters who were undercover as pastry chefs, who always said very bad puns like 'we'll _beat_ it out of you' or 'we're gonna _cream_ you', and I was just quoting what an airhead blond said once she found out what they were."

"Oh, that's cool." Duke said with a smile.

"Hey Mai, why did you save my butt last time? You know the time you gave me the entry card." Joey asked looking back at the blond duelist.

"Because you looked really pathetic." Mai said teasingly. Joey just glared at her and she laughed. "Alright in all seriousness…I was touched when I heard your story Joey….Joey are you even listening?"

"Hum?" Joey said absently looking at a poster on a nearby building.

"Joey the least you could do is pay attention when someone is talking you!" Mai huffed.

I laughed slightly. "Save it Mai, he's off in LaLa land now."

Just then a stretch limo drove up and almost squashed Joey. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Joey yelped angrily at the limo.

The door opened and Jean-Claude-what's his name came out. He was wearing the same shinny white suit from the anime and looked utterly ridiculous. Almost as ridiculous as Pegasus does, but not quite.

'_Five…four….three….two…..cue Joey babbling like an idiot._' I thought watching him attempting to talk to the movie star. Shanna smirked at me and rolled her eyes.

Magnum, of course, paid no attention to Joey and walked straight passed him and presented a bouquet of flowers to Mai. "I've come back, just like you said." Mai just looked at him in confusion.

"You know Jean-Claude Magnum and you didn't tell me?" Joey asked looking at Mai half appalled half in amusement.

"I don't." Mai said in confusion.

"Oh but you do, have you forgotten my sweet?" Magnum asked looking at Mai. "Remember the last we met? A year ago…"

"Oh yeah, I remember _you._" Mai said in disgust.

"Well, I've come back to make good on my promise." Magnum said bringing out a giant diamond ring.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Joey said pulling Mai off to the side. "You have to marry him. I mean he is famous and you are always craving attention…"

"What? Joey?" Mai asked looking at him incredulous.

"Smooth Joey smooth," I muttered under my breath.

"'Sides, you if you marry him I could come and visit your Beverly Hills mansion." Joey said looking at Mai with a slight smirk.

"There's always ulterior motives." Shanna whispered to me. I snickered.

"Look why don't we settle this with a duel. If I win then you come back to Beverly Hills with me." Magnum said

"And if I win, you leave me the hell alone." Mai said with a sneer.

"_Yes, because everyone should leave the big questions to children's card games." _I muttered quietly to Shanna in Indonesian. She just snorted in laughter.

"Don't do it Mai, you are already in the finals," Yugi but in looking at Mai with wide eyes.

"Look Mai, just beat his _highness_ in a stinking duel and let's move on to the finals…Kay?" I butt in before anyone else could say anything.

Mai blinked then smirked at me. "Alright, I'll make this quick. Joey let Magnum borrow your duel disk."

"Are you nuts?" Joey asked practically cuddling his duel disk.

"That won't be necessary; you see I have my own duel disk." Magnum said looking at Joey in distaste.

'_Yes yes….get on with it…we don't have all day…'_ I thought irritably.

The duel went quickly, with both sides getting hit. I don't really know…didn't pay attention too well. I assume that it happened like it did in the Anime but, well I never really paid attention to that duel…or most duels…

"Now my Cyber Harpies attack him directly!" Mai's smug voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up just in time to see Jean-Fancy-Suit-Magnum get fall to his knees in disappointment.

"_Hey isn't this the part where_…" Shanna started in Indonesian but was cut off when Magnum stood up laughing.

"_Unfortunately…" _I said then looked at Mai "Mai look out!" I pushed her out of the way but was caught in the net. The ninja started pulling me away. "Let me go you freak!" Then I noticed how _high _we were. "On second thought…don't let me go."

"Nicky!" I heard everyone yell. I looked down and noticed the boys were chasing after me.

"Guys! Get me down from here!" I yelled at them struggling to get out. Suddenly the net ripped and I fell down towards the ground. "Pole, there is supposed to be a POLE!" I muttered furiously. Seeing one I gripped it tightly. Having to grit my teeth from the pain of having my shoulders nearly torn out of socket.

Then the boys showed up along with Shanna. She looked up at me. "Hey Mickey what'cha doing?"

"Oh you know, I just thought I'd hang around…" I muttered sarcastically. "No biggie right?"

"Nicky let go of the pole." Joey called up.

"Yeah so I can become a pancake? No thank you." I mumbled shifting my grip since my hands were sweating.

"You won't become a pancake. I'll catch you." Joey called out.

"No I'll catch you." Duke said pushing Joey out of the way.

"Guys…" I mumbled clutching the pole tighter.

They didn't notice and started fighting on who was going to catch me. Tristan even joined in claiming that he was the strongest.

"Guys…" I heard Shanna mutter staring at my hands in worry.

"GUYS!" I yelped as my hands finally slipped from the pole. They all looked up in time to see me fall down. I landed on something soft…and it squeaked. "Sorry Yugi," I mumbled sheepishly as I rolled off of him.

"Nah, its fine. Are you okay though?" Yugi mumbled sitting up and wincing.

"I'm fine, shoulders are a little sore…but I'll live." I said looking at him in worry. "Are you sure you are okay though? Say where's your puzzle?" I added noticing that his signature artifact was gone.

"Um…I have it…" Shanna mumbled holding it up. "I knew you were going to fall, and since those idiots were still fighting over who was going to catch you…and Yugi…well he was right under you and I don't think that you'd like it very much if you landed with the puzzle sticking in your back…"

"Quick thinking Shanna," I said smiling.

"Yeah, um…can I have that back now?" Yugi asked looking at the puzzle intently.

"Oh yeah, sorry Yugi." Shanna said sheepishly handing the puzzle back.

"Are you guys okay?" Mai asked finally arriving with the rest of the gang.

"Yup…fit as a fiddle." I said then frowned. "Although I'm not sure I'm a fiddle…obo maybe? Banjo? Oh I know I'm a trumpet!"

"Well you're as loud as a trumpet that's for sure," Shanna said smirking.

"Shanna, shut up."

"Whatever Mickey," Shanna said smirking. "You know it's true."

"Well…yeah, but I don't need _you_ to tell everyone now do I?"

"Oh I don't know they'd find out sooner or later."

"I'd vote later rather than sooner." I pointed out.

"Yeah but that's not at all fair to them now is it?"

"Who ever said life was fair?" I asked with a small smile.

"The…the…you know the people!" She was looking desperate now.

My eyebrows rose. "What people?"

"The people of the league."

"What league would this be?" I asked sarcastically. "The Scarlet Pimpernel by chance?"

"No, they just cut people's head off." Shanna said waving a hand airily.

"That would be the French." I said using my Jack Sparrow voice. "They are also the inventers of Mayonnaise. And frou-frou but that is beside the point."

"Oh really?" Yugi cut in looking highly amused. "What was the point then?"

"Well…Yugi-boy," I started and smirked as he flinched. "The point was….the uh…point was….um….Oh shucks…I forgot the point."

"Um…guys?" Joey cut in looking bemused.

"Yes Joey?" Shanna asked.

"The Finals?" He prompted.

"Oh yeeeeah….Whoops." I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

"Shall we then?" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow.

"We shall," I said taking one of his arms and Shanna the other.

"We're…..of to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz…" Shanna and I sang skipping down the sidewalk. Since Yugi was between us he was forced to skip along.

"Guys wait up!" Joey's voice rang from behind us.

-:-

Seto Kaiba stood inside the unfinished stadium waiting for the other finalists. He looked around and fought down another sigh as his thoughts, once again, strayed to the brunette foreigner.

He vaguely wondered when the other duelists would show. Just then he thought he heard something, was someone laughing? He looked around sharply trying to see through the shadows. "Turn on the lights."

"Sir?" One of the guards asked.

"Do I pay you to ask questions?" Kaiba asked venomously. "Do as I said and turn on the lights now."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." The guards said saluting him.

"Seto? What is it?" Mokuba asked looking up at his big brother curiously.

Kaiba was about to answer when he noticed people approaching. This time he really _did_ groan. It was Yugi and the geek squad and he brought along that annoying foreigner. "Oh Joy," he muttered under his breath.

He watched as Yugi and co were greeted by one of his men. "May I see your locator cards?"

-:-

I watched as Yugi and Joey got their tournament ID's. Walking over to Yugi I grabbed his ID card. "Yoink!" I said playfully smirking.

"Mickey give that back!" Yugi said reaching for it.

"But Yugi I'm just looking at it…" I said while holding it above his head. I saw him pout cutely. "Fine, here you go Panda-chan." I handed it back.

" 'Panda-chan'?" Yugi asked looking at me strangely.

"Well yeah! You look just like a cute little panda!" Shanna put in smirking slightly.

Yugi's face went bright red. "Guys cut it out."

"Aww…who's a cute little panda?" I asked patting Yugi on the head.

Yugi didn't have any time to say anything since someone else was walking through the entrance. Everyone waited with baited breath until they noticed it was just Marik…er…Namu.

"Namu! Hey!" Tea said brightly walking up to him. "Thank you again for saving Bakura."

"Oh it was my pleasure." Marik said with a smile. "How's he doing by the way?"

"Oh he's doing fine, the Doctor's released him yesterday." Joey said smiling.

"That's good," Marik said then he smiled at Joey. "You know, ever since I met you two I've had the best luck. I haven't lost a single duel."

Tea got a glazed look in her eyes and I looked at Marik sharply. He was mind controlling her, I was sure of it. Tea turned to Yugi and smiled. "Yugi, this is Namu. He's the one who saved Bakura. And he's a finalist right Joey?"

I laughed at Joey's confused expression. "Waxpurts got you?"

"What's a Waxpurt?" Marik asked me looking puzzled.

"Well _Namu_," I said smirking slightly at him. "Waxpurts are invisible creatures that fly around and make your brain go all fuzzy."

"Ignore her," Shanna cut in rolling her eyes at me in exasperation. "She's a bit of a simpleton."

"And yet I'm more intelligent then you." I said with a smirk. I turned to Marik again. "I'm Nicky but you can call me Mickey."

"And I'm Shanna," Shanna supplied while holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you," Marik said shaking her hand. He just nodded at me.

"Guys? Is that who I think it is?" Tristan broke in looking at the entrance.

As one we all turned towards the entrance and saw Bakura walking up. I almost squealed, but stopped myself knowing what Shanna would say.

"Bakura! What are you doing here? I thought you were going home to rest your injury." Yugi gasped as soon as he was within hearing range.

"I'm fine Yugi," Bakura said softly. He caught my eye and smirked slightly so only I could see.

"Hey Bakura," Joey asked looking at the duel disk on his arm. "Why do you have a duel disk?"

"How else was I to win my six locator cards?" Bakura replied looking at him and smirking softly.

"Guys look, it's the seventh finalist!" I said pointing to where Odion was walking up.

"Hey it's that Marik creep," Joey growled glaring at the bald duelist for all he was worth.

I snickered and glanced at the real Marik. He looked smug, probly because his plan was working so well. Marik must've seen me staring because he turned to look at me with a confused frown. I just shook my head and watched as Joey made a fool of himself again.

"I could disqualify you for what you did to Mokuba," Kaiba said glaring at Odion. "But I want your god card."

Just then one of Kaiba's henchmen walked up to our group. "May I have your attention please," He called out and waited for everyone to stare at him. "This is not where the finals will be held. The actual tournament arena will be arriving shortly."

"What? What does he mean by 'arriving shortly'?" Yugi mumbled to me and Shanna.

"You'll see Panda-chan." I said playfully. "Just watch."

Then everyone gasped as Kaiba's giant blimp flew over head and started to land. Once it landed Mokuba told everyone to get on.

Marik and Odion got on first; then Yugi, Joey, Bakura and Mai started up the gang-plank. "Well'p let's go," I said cheerfully to the rest of the gang. We all started to walk up but were stopped by the men in suits.

"I'm afraid that you can't come, only those with ID's are allowed to come on."

"Please sir," Serenity asked looking up at them with pleading eyes. "I've always wanted to see my big brother duel."

"Yeah, can't you just give us a break?" I asked looking at Kaiba's henchmen in annoyance.

"Give it a rest Rolland," Mokuba said smiling at us slightly. "I don't have an ID card and _I'm_ going."

"But there Mr. Kaiba's rules…" Roland said uncertainly.

Mokuba looked at his big brother. "Please big brother? Can't you just let them come?"

"Whatever…" Kaiba said sighing in annoyance.

"Wahoo!" I crowed and raced up the gangplank. "Thanks a bunch Kaiba!" I called over my shoulder.

Shanna and the others caught up with me and we walked over to where Yugi, Joey and Bakura were sitting. We all watched as the blimp took off, and I have to admit…even though Seto Kaiba was arrogant and annoying…he did have style. And speaking of Kaiba…

"Yugi," Kaiba said with a slight sneer. "I know you haven't used your god card yet…"

"Um…creeper…" I mumbled under my breath. Kaiba heard me apparently and turned to glare at me. "Uh…sorry?"

"Whatever…" Kaiba muttered then turned to look at Yugi again. "You better have it during the finals because I intend to take it from you."

"Oh good luck with that…" I said smirking at Kaiba.

"Mickey!" Yugi said appalled.

"What? He's going to need it." Kaiba just sneered at me and stalked off. "Not very friendly isn't he?"

"Well you did kind of just insult him." Shanna said reproachfully.

"I'm so sorry _mother_." I said sarcastically then I turned to Yugi. "So Yugi…if Tea, Tristan, Duke and Serenity are staying in Joey's room…where are _we_ going to stay?"

"You guys could stay with me," Yugi said with a shrug.

"But…don't you need to focus for the duels? We don't want to burden you." Shanna said sheepishly.

"Oh no it's fine." Yugi said smiling at us. "Really, it's no trouble at all."

"Thanks Yugi," I said smiling brightly.

We walked over to Yugi's room and on the way I noticed that Bakura's door was open. "I'll be right there guys…" I said stopping. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Thanks for sharing." Shanna said sarcastically.

"Okay just knock on the door when you get back, and I'll let you in." Yugi said smiling.

"Kay Yugi." I nodded with a wave. Once they were out of sight I walked over to Bakura's room and leaned against the door frame. "You know," I said smirking when Bakura jumped and whirled around to glare at me. "You really should keep your door locked…It stops thieves from well…thieving."

"Oh thieves don't worry me," Bakura said with a smirk.

"Is that so?" I asked with a small smirk. "Is it because you _are_ one?"

-:-

Bakura was sitting in his room on the blimp thinking about multiple things…His deal with Marik, Nicky, What he was going to do when he got all the Millennium Items, Nicky, How he was going to beat the pompous Pharaoh. Nicky, and speaking of Nicky….

"You know," A voice spoke from behind him making him jump and turn around quickly to glare at whoever was foolish enough to disrupt his thoughts. It was Nicky and she was smirking at him. "You really should keep your door locked…it stops thieves from well…thieving."

Bakura smirked, what thief would dare steal from the king of thieves? "Oh thieves don't worry me," He said confidently.

"Is that so?" She asked a small smirk coming onto her face. It looked really…well cute. Bakura inwardly shook his head to free it of the thoughts and focused on what she was saying. "Is it because you _are _one?"

Bakura was silent for a second. "What do you mean?" He asked sharply.

"Oh nothing much…" She said waving a hand nonchalantly. "Just that you are a thief and are currently stealing that body."

Quick as a flash Bakura pulled her inside his room and closed the door. "What do you know about me?" He growled pinning her to the wall by her throat.

She smirked at him slightly. "I know many things about _you _Thief King Bakura, like for instance I know that you are a five millennia old spirit, bound to the Millennium Ring, who's bent on revenge on the Pharaoh for the destruction of your village…"

Bakura dropped his hand in shock. "How…how do you know this?" He breathed.

"Like I said before, it's for me to know…and you to find out." She said walking towards the door. "Pleasant dreams thief." With that she was gone.

-:-

I walked out of Bakura's room smirking, though I wasn't sure exactly why I told him that I was on to him I mean that wasn't very smart of me…but I just wanted to see his reaction. Snickering slightly I walked over to Yugi's door and knocked.

"Coming," I heard Yugi's voice say. A second later he was opening the door.

"Hey Yugi," I said smiling as I walked past him. "How's preparing for the duel? Gonna use Slifer to beat Marik right?"

"I was just talking to the Pharaoh about that actually," Yugi commented while shutting the door. "Do you think I should?"

"Yup," Shanna said smiling.

"I'd say go for it." I said smiling at him encouragingly.

We all sat down on his bed and looked at the small Duel Monsters card. "It's amazing that something so small has that much power." I muttered tilting my head.

"Agreed," Yami said coming out in spirit form. "The finals are going to be an epic clash of power between the three god cards."

"You don't even know the half of it." Shanna muttered looking at the Egyptian god card with wide eyes.

I looked over and saw Yugi frowning in thought. "You okay Yugi?"

"Hum?" He mumbled absently. "Yes, I'm just worried about Bakura."

"Bakura?" Shanna asked attempting to seem uninterested.

"Yeah, he's not acting like himself…" Yugi said trailing of, then he thought of something. "Hey, you guys know what happens right? Can't you tell us if it's the spirit of the ring or not?"

"Um…I don't know Yugi, bad things could happen…if we tell you anything…" Shanna said uncertainly.

"Besides, I heard that it's better if one does not know their own fate before hand. That way they won't screw everything up worrying about the future." I put in smiling slightly.

"Fine…but can you at least tell us if he's going to be okay?" Yugi asked looking at us with pleading eyes.

"He's—" I started to say but was cut off as a voice came over the intercom telling all the duelists to come to the main hall. "Well, that's your que!" I said smiling at Yugi.

"Fine, but we'll talk about this later…" Yami said taking over.

"Sure thing," Shanna said nodding.

"After you Pharaoh," I said opening the door.

Yami just rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Once we entered the room I walked over to where Joey was and grabbed the plate that he was currently loading up with food. "Aww thanks Joey, you shouldn't have." I said smiling at him.

"Mickey! That's mine," He said trying to take the plate back.

"Oh you mean you weren't being a gentleman and fixing me up something to eat?" I teased as I moved the plate out of his reach.

"Uh…" Joey said his eyes still on the food. "No, can I have that back now?"

"Fine…" I said handing over the plate with a roll of my eyes. "I'll just get my own."

With that I quickly put together a plate of food and started to follow Joey, laughing as he bumped into Bakura.

"Oh sorry Bakura," Joey said sheepishly. "Didn't see you there."

"Its fine Joey," Bakura said his voice a perfect imitation of Ryou's. His eyes sharpened just a tad when he saw me. "Hello again Nicky." He said smiling at me slightly.

"Hi Bakura," I said smirking. "Long time no see, how's the arm?"

"Doing better," Bakura replied with a slight smile.

"Say Bakura," Joey cut in looking at him curiously. "How did you manage to qualify for the finals so quickly?"

"I won all six of my locater cards at once." Bakura said a smirk coming on his face.

"No way," Joey said shaking his head.

"It's true." Bakura said nonchalantly. "I just dueled some bloke named Bonz and his posy in the cemetery and got them to give up all of their locator cards when I won."

Joey backed away looking more than a little unnerved. "That's…uh…great Bakura."

"Good luck on your duel Joey," Bakura said apparently oblivious though I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"You too," Joey said walking away slowly.

"That…was awesome." I muttered to Bakura snickering. "I mean did you see his face?"

Bakura was saved from answering when the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on a high-tech Bingo machine.

"Bingo anyone?" I muttered sarcastically.

"The duelists will be picked by lottery." A man in a suit states gesturing to the machine. "Since the second pair of duelists won't be picked until a winner is declared, the contenders won't know who they are dueling until the last match. Now do you all remember your numbers?"

The seven duelists that were here nodded, though I could see some of them wondering where the eighth duelist was.

The man…let's name him Bob….activated the machine and the balls rolled around until Bakura's ball was swallowed up by Blue-Eyes head and rolled down the ramp. Bob picked it up and read out a six.

Bakura acted like he was shocked at being picked so soon. I rolled my eyes slightly and watched as Yugi's number was chosen.

"Good luck Thief," I whispered as he passed me. "And watch out for the Pharaoh's dragons will ya?"

"What?" Bakura asked looking back at me.

I just laughed and waved as he and Yugi were escorted into the elevator.

* * *

JG: Well? What did you guys think?


	9. Chapter 8

JG: Hellloooooo again! Did'ja miss me?

Bakura: No.

Marik: Not really.

JG: You guys are turds. *sticks tongue out*

Chapter 8: Let the battle commence!

Disclaimer: JelloGirl does not own anything 'sides Nicky and Shanna.

'_Blahblah_' Thoughts

"_Wordswords"_ Other Language

"Blahblah" regular talking

_/blahblah/_ Mind link

* * *

I looked at Shanna as we made our way to the duel arena. "_This is gonna be EPIC!"_ I whispered snickering slightly. "_Ahh, I can't wait to see Dark Sanctuary in play…"_

"_You are crazy. No better yet you are psychotic." _ Shanna said rolling her eyes.

"_Crazy maybe…But I am not psychotic." _I said smirking.

"_Right, sorry…" _Shanna said with a smirk of her own. "_You are sadistic. Not psychotic…what was I thinking?" _

"_Well…"_ I paused then pouted slightly. "_That…is actually kind of true. I mean look at Cali._"

"_Ahh yes…your creepy niece. How is she doing by the way? Still talking about the…" _Her voice dropped to a low whisper. _"Blood-deer?" _She shuddered in discomfort. She always hated the word 'blood'

I chuckled darkly, earning a few freaked out looks from our companions. "_Oh yes, she is still talking about that bloody dear…" _

"Um guys…mind speaking in Japanese so we all can understand?" Tristan asked looking at us in agitation.

"Tristan, trust me…you _really_ don't want to know what we were talking about." Shanna said with a small shudder.

I snickered at their faces. Tea, Tristan and Joey looked apprehensive. Duke and Mokuba looked at us curiously while Kaiba just stood stony faced ignoring anything that came out of our mouths. Only Marik looked slightly intrigued.

Once we all were in the dueling arena Kaiba got up and told his really dramatic talk. Yami talks to Bakura, demanding that he tells who he really is. Bakura just laughed and his hair flared dramatically giving him fluffy horns. And a big shiny golden ring.

'_Hehehehe, Bakura is a pretty kitty,'_ I thought snickering slightly. Shanna looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"That can't be! I tossed the Ring deep in the woods at Duelist Kingdom." Tristan cried out wide-eyed. "How could it have gotten back to Bakura?"

"What's the big deal?" Marik asked looking curious.

"Oh like he doesn't already know," I whispered to Shanna. Marik looked at us sharply but then looked to Joey as he began talking.

"Well you see Namu," he began. "Yugi and Bakura have these artifacts…they are called the Millennium Items…and um…"

Shanna rolled her eyes at his failed attempts of explaining. "Basically, there are seven items…two of the seven have ancient spirits in them. The spirit that resides in Yugi's Puzzle is good while the one in the Ring is…well…" She trailed off at the look that was thrown her way.

"Psychotic? Insane? A thief?" I supplied with a smirk. I looked up at the thief who was glaring down at me. "Don't deny it Bakura! You _know _it's true."

"But how do _you_ guys know this?" Tea asked suspiciously.

"Well, erm…that's….." I mumbled thinking of what to say. "Shouldn't we get on with the duel right Kaiba?"

"Yes…" Kaiba said shortly. He looked over at the two duelists. "Well go on, we haven't got all night."

Yami just nodded at Kaiba while Bakura scowled. They walked over to each other and started to shuffle each other's decks. As they are shuffling, Yami looks at Bakura and asks what he hoped to gain from joining the Battle City Finals. And wonders if it has anything to do with the Items.

Bakura just taunts Yami about his friends and how not everything is as it seems. Tea, upon hearing this, turns to glare suspiciously at us. Shanna fidgets while I just rolled my eyes.

"I'll start things off by summoning the Portrait's Secret (1200ATK) in attack mode." Bakura said smirking; Yami looked both confused and revolted.

"What is that thing?" Serenity asked looking afraid.

"I do believe that it is a parody on the Portrait of Dorian Gray." I commented looking at it closely. I looked over at Kaiba. "Good graphics Kaiba."

Yami summoned Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500ATK) and destroyed the picture telling Bakura to try again.

Bakura's eyes narrowed slightly when Yami said this, I could tell he was annoyed with the Pharaoh. "I summon Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (1300ATK) in attack mode. Attack me if you dare Yugi."

"Yami," I coughed under my breath. Shanna rolled her eyes while Joey looked at me. Than at Yami, then back to me again.

"You mean, that's Yami?" He whispered leaning close to me.

"Yup, that's his _highness_…." I whispered back. "Though, technically I should call him 'shortness' as he is rather small."

"Hey!" Yugi called coming out in spirit form. He glared at me which made him look rather cute. "I am not that short."

"Please Yugi," I scoffed while shaking my head. "If you are less than five feet tall you are legally a midget. And hate to break this to you, but you fit that requirement."

"Nicky!" Yami called turning to glare at me also. While Yugi's glare was cute, Yami's was just…freaky.

"Yes your highness?" I asked pleasantly.

"Stop it."

-:-

Bakura watched Nicky, Yugi and Yami go back and forth in amusement. The girl did have a point, he _was_ a midget. And Yami wasn't that much better, even if he was over five feet.

"Ahem?" Bakura cleared his throat. "Need I remind you that we are in the middle of a duel."

"Yes oh wise thief king," Nicky said her voice mocking. "So terribly sorry, what ever was I thinking?"

"Mickey enough," Her friend, '_Shanna' _a part of his brain supplied, rebuked her.

"Fine." Nicky said folding her arms and pouting. The look on her face, coupled with the leather shirt she was wearing made her look well…_hot_.

Inwardly growling at his thoughts Bakura looked over at Yami and gestured for him to make his move. He does, destroying his ghost with that stupid Magnet Warrior and then attacked him directly with his Gazelle.

Bakura hissed as his life points went down settling at 2000.

/_What are you doing? Stop fooling around and get me that god card!/_ Marik's voice broke through his thoughts.

Bakura didn't answer though he did send a dark look at the blond. Perhaps he was making things too easy for the Pharaoh, time to start really playing. "I summon the Headless Knight (1450 ATK) in attack mode."

"EEEEEHHHH!" Shanna's squeal made everyone within five feet of her flinch.

"That is the COOLEST thing ever!" Nicky said staring at the knight with awe.

"What?" Yami and Joey demanded at the same time.

"Yeah your right…Magician of Black Chaos is better…But still!" Nicky said waving a hand airily.

"Just attack that thing Yugi," The friendship queen yelled looking frightened.

And Yami did just that, then added in another direct attack for good measure. Bringing the thief's life points down to just 450.

'_Perfect,'_ Bakura thought with a small smirk. Then he started to chuckle darkly his eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Now dear Yugi, your destruction begins…"

"He's bluffing!" The blond mutt said loudly.

"Joey, does that look like the face of a man who's bluffing to you?" Nicky asked raising her eyebrows.

"I hold in my hand a card with dark powers beyond your imagination. But before I could play it three of my monsters had to be destroyed. Now come forth Dark Necrofear! (2200 ATK)"

All of the girls screamed except for Nicky, and even a few of the guys looked unnerved. For floating in front of her master was a blue skinned monster. A doll was cradled lovingly in her arms. Shadows and darkness covered her form.

"Dark Necrofear is one of my most destructive cards in my deck Yugi," Bakura taunted. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Yami looked surprised that he didn't attack, but shook it off and drew his card. "I sacrifice Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts to summon…Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK). And now I activate Magic Formula which allows me to rise Dark Magician Girl's attack points by five hundred! (2500)" He nodded at his monster. "Now Dark Magician Girl! Destroy his monster! Dark Magic attack!"

Dark Necrofear screamed as she went up in flames. A few of Yugi's friends cheered at seeing the monster gone.

"Yugi, you've done exactly what I wanted for now I can activate Dark Sanctuary." Bakura said with a wicked smirk.

"Now you've done it Yami!" Shanna groaned looking apprehensive.

"The Darkness is coming," Nicky said in a sing-song voice. "Hope you aren't afraid of the dark."

The field was covered in shadows that were filled with giant eyes and mouths with fangs in them. Almost everyone squeaked in fear and Joey even huddled closer to his sister.

"Now Yugi," Bakura taunted a wide smirk on his face. "The magic of this card will keep you in constant fear until it destroys you!"

Yami was about to say something when he was distracted by a flash. Everyone looked over and saw Nicky taking pictures of the floating eyes with her phone.

She looked up sheepishly. "Not good?" She asked looking over at Shanna with a small smile on her face.

"Little bit not good yeah," Shanna replied rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," Nicky said putting her phone away. "Precede with your duel gentlemen."

'_I'm liking this girl more and more,'_ Bakura thought with a smirk. '_She's not even fidgeting in fright like most mortals would be.'_

"Gamma the Magnet Warrior attack him directly!" Yami said after a moments pause.

Just as his Magnet Warrior was about to attack a pearly-white ghost seeped out of it's back and attacked Yami instead. There was another flash as Nicky took a picture of the ghost.

"What just happened?" Joey asked clueless.

"Yami's Magnet Warrior was possessed and so the attack backfired. Duh." Nicky supplied with a smirk. "And now the life points that Yugi lost are now being added to Bakura's."

(Life points- Yugi/Yami:3250 Bakura:900)

"I play Destiny Board." A large board appears in the sky above Bakura's head.

"What does that do?" Yami asked looking wary.

"Destiny Board allows me to receive messages from the lost souls in the Shadow Realm and spell them out for you Yugi. And the first letter of your message is 'D'."

"Wait 'D'? What do you mean 'D' Isn't it supposed to be 'F'?" Shanna asked looking alarmed.

Nicky then turned to Shanna and started talking to her in some other language. Shanna just looked even more alarmed as she explained.

"What is it?" Yami asked sharply looking at the two girls.

"You'll find out soon enough Yami," Nicky said placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. It didn't do much.

"As I was saying…"Bakura broke in looking at the two girls curiously. "The letters of E. A. T. H. will come up one by one…"

"DEATH, it spells death." Yami said his eyes narrowing.

"And once it is spelled, the duel will end and you will loose." Bakura cackled grinning evilly.

-:-

I'll admit I was surprised when it turned out that destiny board spelled out DEATH instead of FINAL. But really if you ask me that just made it all the more awesome! I mean common, 'final' isn't that scary, it's just…well…corny…but death on the other hand…. Now _that_ is something that would scare you.

"_Shanna_," I whispered as Bakura finished taunting the pharaoh. "_Isn't this…awesome?"_

"_Only you would find this awesome Mickey," _She replied with a smirk.

"_Touché," _ I amended. "_Still though…it's awesome."_

She just rolled her eyes and turned back to the duel. Bakura was just playing Dark Door and Earthbound Spirit, before sacrificing his monster.

Yami drew, and I knew it was that big furry ball of fluffed that was Kuriboh. Snickering as I thought about the abridged version, I watched as Yugi summoned the fluff ball in defense while ordering DM girl to attack him directly. Only to have DM girl attack him instead.

(Life Points- Yugi/Yami: 2000 Bakura: 2150)

'_Pfft, will he ever learn?'_ I thought snickering.

Bakura plays the magic card 'E' and taunted Yami again saying that he only had three letters left. And had to explain about the whole he-can-play-more-than-five-cards-at-a-time with Dark Sanctuary thing.

"Yugi better think of something quick…" Duke murmured. Joey, Tristan and Tea glared at him and told him to be more supportive.

"If Yugi can figure out which monster was possessed he can launch an attack." Mai said thoughtfully.

"Maybe Yugi's over thinking it." Duke muttered. "Maybe he shouldn't think at all…like Tristan."

I snorted causing both Tristan and Tea to give me dirty looks. "Uh…sorry?"

"Is Yugi going to win?" Serenity asked looking worried.

"Oh yeah, no doubt." Joey said confidently.

"Well…" I mumbled causing Yami to look at me in alarm. Joey looked at me sharply while Shanna just scowled.

"_Mickey, that was just rude. " _Shanna said looking at me in exasperation. "_Now you've freaked the Pharaoh out."_

"_So? He deserves it…" _I trailed off at her expression.

Bakura cleared his throat bringing the attention back to the duel. "Now that you are done?" I nodded with a small smile. "Good, I summon Sangan…but he won't be here for long as I plan to sacrifice him to keep Dark Sanctuary in play." Sangan disappeared and Bakura drew another card as his monster's effect activated. "I end my turn."

Yami drew, and the spirit wandered the field before slipping silently into Dark Magician Girl again. Yami debated which monster to attack with before deciding on Gamma.

Bakura uses Spirit of the Silent forcing DM Girl to attack instead. Yami's points went down again.

(LP- Yugi/Yami: 750 Bakura: 3400)

"Yugi's a goner," Duke commented, Tristan glared at him and told him that he'd better be more optimistic or he'd go overboard. "Yugi! Yugi! He's our man!"

I snickered at him. "Nice save," I mumbled smirking as he glared at me.

"I know he'll pull through, like he always does!" Serenity said optimistically.

I looked over at Kaiba and laughed at his expression. "_Shanna, your boyfriend looks like he's denying the existence of Magic and ghosts again…"_

Shanna looked at Kaiba and then looked at me with a blush. "_W-what? H-he's not my boyfriend!"_

"_Not yet, but he will be."_ I said mysteriously.

"I'll place these two cards face down and end my turn." Yami said looking slightly worried.

The third letter popped up ("A") then Bakura summoned a monster before sacrificing it ending his turn. Yami drew before activating his trap card Collected Power then activated Exile of the Wicked.

I looked over to Marik and watched as he spoke to Bakura through their mind link. '_Man, that would be so cool to speak to someone with just the power of your mind…I wish I were telepathic.'_ I thought with a small sigh. '_Ah well, can't have everything.'_

Yami used Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Necrofear and then attacked Bakura. I winced as Bakura's life points went down. It would suck to see your own monster attacking you.

(LP- Yugi/Yami: 750 Bakura: 2150)

Bakura played one last letter the 'T', and drew claiming that the card was the key to annihilating Yugi. '_Jowgen the Spiritualist (200ATK)tough luck pharaoh,'_ I thought smirking. "Woah déjà vu. " I said as Dark Sanctuary came over the field again.

"I sacrifice Jowgen to maintain Dark Sanctuary and set this face down and end my turn." Bakura said smirking.

Yami was running out of options. If he did attack his life points would drain away if he didn't then Bakura would win because of the Destiny Board. I smirked slightly as Duke and Mai started doubting Yugi, and as all of the rest of the gang told them to shut it.

"Oh shut it all of you," I snapped at them playfully. "Yami will get out of this…wont you Yami?"

Yami nodded in determination. He drew and lighting flared dramatically. "I summon Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior and Big Shield Gardna to summon the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"Dragon…" Shanna mumbled looking wide eyed at the giant dragon.

Bakura looked over at me his eyes wild. "This is what you meant then?"

"Obviously…" I said, doing my best impression of Severus Snape.

"Well it's very impressive Yugi," Bakura sneered but I could see the worry in his eyes. "But it doesn't guarantee your victory."

"It's over," Yami said glaring at Bakura. "Slifer the Sky Dragon atta—" he stopped as he felt a pulse from the puzzle.

"_Oi, here comes he comes to wreck the DAY!" _I said to Shanna flinging my arms out wide.

Shanna chuckled as Odion walked up to the duel arena telling Yami to reconsider. "Bakura is under the control of the Millennium Rod, and I'm going to use it to release Bakura of the spirit of the Millennium Ring."

Suddenly Ryou is in control and falls to the ground from the abruptness of it. He gripped his arm moaning in pain. "W-what's going on? Yugi where am I?"

"That was a dirty trick…" I muttered glaring at Odion.

Ryou looked around at the sound of my voice and his eyes widened as he met my eyes. "You! What are you doing here?"

"Oh hello Ryou!" I said smiling slightly. "Are you okay? How's your arm feeling? Not hurting too bad is it?"

"I…I don't feel so well," Ryou said looking at me then Yami. Yami started towards him but was stopped by Rolland.

Everyone was in an uproar and wanting for Rolland to stop the duel. While Kaiba and Rolland maintained that Yugi should just attack him and be done with it. I looked over at Marik and noticed Bakura was out in spirit form talking to Marik.

"_Shanna, look…" _ I whispered pointing at the transparent thief.

"_Well that's interesting…"_ She muttered tilting her head to the side.

We watched as they sat there talking together then Bakura was back in control of the body. "I'm back Yugi. Go for it."

Yami attacked and Bakura took it laughing the whole way. After the light faded Ryou's body was on the field, Yugi –now in control of the body- rushed over to his friend and Tristan grabbed Ryou and hoisted him over his shoulders.

I went with Tristan helping him in any way I could. We walked down to Bakura and Ryou's room and I helped Tristan lay him down on the bed. When Tristan wasn't looking I quickly slipped the ring from around his neck figuring that I didn't want Marik to get his hands on it. And damn the consequences. Soon everyone is around us and staring at Ryou's prone form in concern.

I took the seat that Tea was originally supposed to sit in and ignored the raised eyebrow that Shanna sent my way.

"We need to talk to Kaiba about getting him to a hospital." Tristan said urgently.

"Yeah, let's go." Joey said determination on his face.

"I'll stay here with Ryou," I said avoiding eye contact with Shanna.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I got it…you go and but rich boy."

Just as they were turning to leave Yugi noticed that the Millennium Ring was gone. I watched Tea's reaction from the corner of my eye while keeping my face straight.

Once they were gone I brought the ring out from where I had hid it and stared as it hung limply from the leather cord. '_What do I do with you?_' I thought looking at it closely.

Suddenly I felt the desire to touch the gleaming gold. '_No, I can't…bad things happen to those who are unworthy to touch it…I don't fancy being burned to death.' _I argued with myself.

'_**Touch it…**_**'**Again the feeling to touch it came, and I felt my hand to start to move towards the Item.

'_No, I won't…'_ I muttered but still I felt my hand shift towards it. '_No…'_

'_**Touch it now**__!_' And at last my fingers came in contact with the cold metal.

A bright flash of light blinded me for a second. Then I gasped in pain. One of the spikes was digging into my arm!

"What have you _done?!_" I looked up through pain filled eyes. It was Yami Bakura.

"Ba-ku-ra…" I muttered before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

JG: Oh a cliffie. Isn't it wonderful?

Yugi: Read and Review please…she get's a little lonely…


	10. Chapter 9

JG: So how is everyone doing? Like the cliffie from last chapter did ya?

Bakura: Oh I'm sure they did.

Chapter 9: Joey vs. Odion pt. 1

Disclaimer: JelloGirl doesn't own anything except Nicky and Shanna. Thank you…

'_Blahblah' _Thoughts

"_Blahblah" _Other Language

"Blahblah" Regular talking

/_blahblah_/ Mind link

* * *

Yami Bakura stared at the girl by his feet. He wondered what made her so special that the Millennium Ring would act in that way. There had to be a reason, the Millennium Ring didn't just bind itself to people randomly. Very few people had been chosen to bear the Millennium Ring. Those who were foolish enough to try and take it by force got burned. Quite literally. So it was a wonder as to why this…girl had been chosen by the Ring.

A slight sneer was on his face as he prodded the girl's side non-to gently. "Hey, Nicky. Nicky get up." There was a faint groan, but the girl didn't wake up. He nudged her side again this time harder. "Nicky…"

"Bakura I swear, if you kick me in the side one more time I'll break your neck." Nicky's voice came out slightly muffled as her face was pressed against the floor. Bakura felt his eyebrows rise.

"Oh really?" he asked smugly. "And how, pray tell, are you going to accomplish this?"

She looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh right, you're a spirit aren't you? Damn forgot about that part…" She snickered slightly. "I suppose I always can just ask the Pharaoh to send you to the Shadow Realm… I hear the shadows are quite lovely this year."

Bakura grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her off the ground. "What do you know about the Shadow Realm?"

Nicky smirked, looking distinctly unruffled, which caused a flash of agitation through Bakura. "Truthfully? Not much." She shrugged. "Only that it's a…erm…sort of half way point between the realm of light and dark…home to many Duel Monsters, spirits and poor unfortunate souls."

_/POOR UNFORTUNATE SOULS… IN PAIN…IN NEED…/ _If Bakura had been a lesser man he would have jumped in fright at the sudden rather loud and obnoxious singing that came into his head. But, as he was the thief king, all he did was blink then looked rather sharply at Nicky. She just cocked an eyebrow and looked at him funny. /_Oh no, he's staring intently again. Wonder what he's thinking?/_

_/Just about the fact that a weakling like you would be chosen by the ring./_ Bakura thought with a slight sneer.

/_HUBA-WHA? Bakura…you can actually HEAR my thoughts?/ _Nicky thought looking at the thief in astonishment.

/_Obviously./ _Bakura said his voice deadpan.

/_Wicked./_ Nicky thought with awed amazement. Then she thought about something really fast, too fast for him to pick out much else than a few words. /_…Rubber Duck…Leaky Caldron… WeasleyXMalfoy brawl…Tom-snake face-Riddle…/_

/_What? What the hell are you talking about mortal?/_ Bakura demanded more than a little confused.

/_Huh? Oh, you heard that?/_ Nicky asked sheepishly. /_Oops. My bad…/_

Bakura sighed, not only did he have a weakling for his light, now he was bound to this idiot.

/_HEY! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!/_ Nicky pouted her lower lip jutting out cutely. /…_well only on Tuesdays and bank holidays…but that's it I swear….no wait…that was Lelo and Stitch. Never mind./_

Bakura glared at her with a more than slightly annoyed look. /_Will you just SHUT UP?/_

/_Well sorry oh wise Thief King. Don't need to bloody bite my head off. Sheesh, Egyptians… always so temperamental./_

_/Am not!/_ Bakura snapped.

/_Bakura, you do realize you just proved my point?/_ Nicky said in amusement. She got up and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some fresh gauze and bandages. /_Now, back to the matter at hand. Any idea how or why the Millennium Ring went wacko and decided to latch on my arm like a giant golden leach?/_

/_Not a clue,/_ Bakura said after a pause. He gave her an apprising look. /_It can't be because you are strong or powerful…/_

_/Gee, thanks Bakura. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside./_ Nicky thought back her tone distinctly sarcastic. She pulled up the sleeve of the jacket she was wearing and looked down at the small hole in her arm. /_Oh Joy, just what I always wanted…a hole in my arm. Thanks Santa,/_

Bakura chuckled slightly at her tone but quickly covered it as a cough once he caught the smirk on her face. He watched with a detached curiosity as she quickly and efficiently took care of the hole in her arm. /_You've done this before haven't you?/_

She looked over at him in slight amusement. /_I'm a Life Guard Thief, I know how to take care of minor…heh…lacerations…/ _She broke off into snickers. Her thoughts going too fast for him to follow again. Once she was done she pulled the sleeve down and smirked. /_Bakura, can you tell that my arm is hurt?/_

He looked at her closely. /_No, only if you turn your sleeve to the side would you see the tear./_

She beamed. /_Alrighty then…I must be off./_

_/What? You are leaving?/_ Bakura asked a little taken aback.

/_Yup, what did you think I'd just sit in here and stare at your prone body?/ _Nicky asked sarcastically before widening her eyes as she just realized what she said. /_Eesh… Now that doesn't sound creeperish at ALL/_

Bakura felt his lips twitch upwards into a smirk. He was about to reply when a voice came over the speakers:

"Attention: Your twenty minutes is up. Please report to the main room. I repeat: all personnel please report to the main room."

/_Well, that is where I make my leave…/_ Nicky said turning around.

/_But…wait!/ _Bakura said calling her back to the room.

/_Yes Bakura?/_ Nicky asked in slight amusement.

/_Where's the Ring?/_ Bakura asked looking around. /_What have you done with it?/_

/_Relax… I have it right here…./ _Nicky brought the Item in question out into view, it hanging limply from the cord. _/No need to get your Egyptian knickers in a bunch./_

And before he could say anything else, she left running out the door and down the hall.

-:-

I was a little surprised when I found out that I now had a mind link with Yami Bakura. Okay maybe surprised was not the right word…. Shocked…Ecstatic…and a little freaked out would be a little bit closer to home. But after I got over my initial shock I just thought it was kind of cool. In a total non-creeper way of course.

I walked into the main room thing, and saw Yugi and Shanna waving at me. Grinning I walked over to them quickly. "Hey guys, have I missed anything?"

"Nope," Yugi replied "How's Bakura doing?"

"Oh he's fine. Still drooling on his pillow, out like a light." I said smiling.

/_I do NOT drool./_ Bakura's angry voice broke through my thoughts.

/_Well…maybe not YOU, but Ryou does…/_ I thought back rolling my eyes mentally.

Yugi nodded and then we both turned back to watching Kaiba's ridiculous Bingo machine on steroids.

'_And the lucky winner is….Joey Wheeler….'_ I thought sarcastically as Rolland pulled out the ball with the number two. '_And…Marik Ishtar…'_

"The first duelist is: Joey Wheeler and his opponent is Marik Ishtar." Rolland called out.

_/How did you do that?/_ Bakura asked…er…demanded.

I jumped slightly forgetting that he could listen to my thoughts. /_Do? Do what?/_

/_You know what. Don't play stupid with me./_ Bakura growled.

/_Huh…I've never heard of this game 'stupid' Is it fun?/_ I asked sarcastically while giving a thumbs up towards Joey.

/_You know what I meant./ _Bakura growled.

"Nicky? You coming?" Shanna asked pulling me back into reality.

"Yup," I said grinning cheekily. "Sorry, just got a little lost in thought."

"Really?" Yugi asked in amusement.

"Well…yeah Yugi. Thoughts can be maze like at times. Or they can be train tracks. But that's nether here nor there." I said looking at him seriously.

"Only with her, it'd more be like a haunted fun house instead of a maze." Shanna said with a smirk.

We all walked into the elevator and started up. It was a little crowded but we managed.

"What do you mean by that?" Duke asked looking at us curiously.

"Oh that she just has slightly sadistic thoughts when she's bored, or tired."

"Really?" Tristan asked a little unnerved. "Like what?"

"Oh Tristan I really wish you hadn't asked that." Shanna moaned covering her face.

I grinned at Tristan. "The knife goes chop, chop, chop! If I miss the space between my fingers will come off." I sung quietly. Most everyone's eyes went wide when I said this. And the boys slid away from me slightly.

/_Holy Ra! You are one seriously messed up chick./ _Bakura cackled sadistically in my head. /_You and me are going to get along just fine./_

_/Thanks 'Kura…I think./_ I said smiling which caused even more unnerved expressions.

/_indecently how does the rest of the song go?/_ Bakura asked morbidly curious.

/_Mmmm tell you later…no better yet I'll _show_ you./_ I said after a moments pause. /_You don't happen to have any knives on you by chance?/_

/_Yes. Of course. I wouldn't be a good thief if I didn't have one on me now would I?/_

_/Touché./ _With that I closed my end of the link and came back to attention just as the elevator doors opened.

Practically everyone bolted out of the elevator and I just shook my head and followed at a more regular pace. I walked over to Shanna and smirked. "_Oh common, I'm not that bad am I?" _

"_Mickey, you were singing about chopping someone's fingers off." _Shanna said in exasperation.

"_And your point?" _I asked tilting my head to the side innocently. I could faintly hear laughter down the link. I smirked slightly at this. "_What? It's just a game."_

She threw her arms up in the air. "_I give up. I give up." _

We watched as Joey and Odion shuffled each other's decks. I hummed the 'Knife Game Song' under my breath and fought down another smirk as I saw Tristan and Tea lean away.

"Marik! You are going down in nine turns!" Joey called bravely.

Odion just stared at him and holds up his duplicate of the Millennium Rod and Joey cringed back. I snickered mentally.

'_Heh, Joey's scared of a little old piece of plastic._' I thought hiding my smile.

/_What do you mean 'piece of plastic'? For all you know that could be the actual Rod./_ Bakura said suspiciously.

/_Bakura, please. I wasn't born yesterday. I know that, that isn't really Marik. His name is Odion, and his Item is a fake. The real Marik is standing next to Duke, under the name of Namu. Duh./_ I explained with a nod to the blond haired Egyptian.

I felt Bakura's shock filter down through the link and I winced. '_Damn I really need to stop doing that.'_ I thought making sure my thoughts were shielded.

-:-

Marik Ishtar liked when things all came together in a plan. And after seeing the Pharaoh and his lackies cringe at the fake Item he knew everything was going his way. But he didn't let himself become too confident. As there still was the matter of Seto Kaiba. And his god card.

/_Odion, if you can not win against this dog…than you won't stand a chance against the Pharaoh. Do not fail me or you know what will happen./_ Marik warned looking over at his adoptive brother intently.

/_I will not fail you Master Marik./_ Odion said his face stoic.

Marik watched the duel with interest. Wanting to see if Odion had what it took. Just as Wheeler was summoning Hayabusa Knight (1000ATK) the voice of the spirit of the Millennium Ring broke through his thoughts.

/_We seem to have a problem./_ The spirit said appearing at his side with a slight scowl.

/_What is it? And how are you out of the Ring? I thought the Ring disappeared!/ _ Marik asked looking at him suspiciously.

/_Never mind that now, we have bigger problems./ _Bakura said waving a hand impatiently. /_The foreigners Nicky and Shanna./_

_/What about them?/_ Marik asked sharply.

/_For one, they can see the spirit forms of the spirits in Millennium Items. And another, the girl Nicky…/ _He trailed off as if pausing in thought.

/_Yes? What about her? Other than being insane that is./ _Marik asked glancing over at the girl in question. She was still humming that song which, if Marik was being honest with himself, was a little bit creepy.

/_She knows things./_

_/Like what?/_

_/Like the fact that I lived over 5,000 years a go. Like the fact that _you_ are actually Marik. And Odion is your spy./ _Bakura said with slight anger in his voice.

* * *

Bakura: First you give a cliffie in your last chapter…and now another one?

JG:*stares dazed at the wall* Mm-hmm…

Yami: What's up with her?

Yugi: Oh she couldn't sleep at all last night, so she stayed up reading fanfics…until nine in the morning. Then because it was so light she couldn't go back to sleep so instead stayed up all day.

Everyone except JG: Ouch.


End file.
